Fangirls Attack
by OoO.Fuwa Ai.OoO
Summary: Summary: the go gang are locked up in a room with 3 crazy fangirls that love yaoi. The managers and the coaches are gone so what will they do? Read and find out also u can send in stuff like thruth and dares. Multiple pairings like Ran/Taku, Kura/Mina, Kyou/Ten, Haya/Hama Kari/Hika, Ichi/Aoya . rated T for laugage and kissing IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ.
1. Hell Starts

ME : Hello everyone this is my first fanfiction i love reading fanfictions so i wanted to try and write one so if you have any comments or stuff like that send it in.

ME: Also this is a thruth and dare fic soo if you have any dares send them in please, the dares will start in chapter 3.

Kurama : Why am i here again ?

ME: To do the disclaimer.

Kurama: No

ME: Do it or i will write a fic with you as a girl

Kurama: Marty-chan doesnt own Inazuma Eleven Go.

Me: See wasnt that hard

ME: Oh and this chapter is replaced i had to fix some mistakes and in the previous one i said my name is Alice, thats my middle name but yous can either call me Alice or Martyna or Marty hehe

Read And Review

* * *

"Alright! Practice is over for today minna!" Endou shouted to the Raimon players.

"Finally..." said Hamano.

" I thought I would di- ,hey coach practice has another half an hour until the end." Nishiki reminded while looking at his watch.

"Half more hour? I can bearly stand" whined Hayami.

"Half more hour? YAY!" Tenma exclaimed excitedly.

"Tch... Soccer freak..." muttered Kurumada.

"Eh? Kurumada-senpai, did you say something?" Tenma asked.

"No, nothing." answered Kurumada as he looks away from the brunette.

"Minna, the reason practice is over is because me, Kidou and Haruna are going on a soccer meeting in Canada and will be away for a week. We're leaving in a half an hour." Endou explained.

"Oh... wait, WHAT?! A WEEK IN CANADA?!" All members of the team shrieked in disbelief harmoniously.

"Why in Canada coach?" Hikaru asked with a puzzled face.

"Well Hikaru, I would like to know myself..." Endou answered as he shrugged his shoulders off.

"Coach, you don't know why?" asked Shindou.

"Er...no.." he answered

"Waaaaa..." everyone minus Kidou and Endou anime fell.

"Okay everyone see you in a week, have practice as normal. Kazemaru and Gouenji will be here tomorrow to coach you." Kidou announced.

"Cool! Gouenji-san and Kazemaru-san!" Tenma jumped.

"Soccer freak." muttered Kurumada... again...

"Okay, Good bye everybody! See you guys next week!" Endou grinned as walks away from the field with both Kidou and Haruna following from behind, he then waves to the team and disappears.

"Bye!" Everyone responded

"Okay, now lets go change." Shindou suggest.

"HAII!" The team replied with a nod, except for Tsurugi.

In The Club Room

"Why is it soo dark in here?"Asked Sangoku in the pitch black room.

"Kariya..." Kirino grumbled as he faces down to his green-haired kouhai.

"Its not me this time okay? Honest! S-So go away senpai!" Kariya stuttered.

"Okay, fine..." Kirino said while rolling his eyes.

Suddenly doors were closed behind them. They hear banging,dragging and door being locked sounds.

"W-w-what's going on?" Tenma asked with a quite terrified voice.

"They are here, finally." A mysterious girly voice popped out.

"Who the hell is there?! " Asked Kurama with an annoyed tone.

"Oh~ That rhymes cute Kurama-senpai~" Giggled yet another voice, but it was different.

"What the hell who are you!?" Asked Kurama more annoyed

"Not you. us ." Answered the fist voice

The lights then go on.

They saw 2 girls standing on the table .

One of them has short straight blond hair tied in two high pigtail , shining green eyes, and pale skin. She is wearing a light blue hoodie with a unicorn, white three quarters and pink and purple sneakers .

On the other hand, one of them has long straight purple hair that reaches to her waist, brown eyes, and lightly tan skin. She is wearing an orange blouse with white spots, black shorts,white knee-length socks and blue sneakers.

" W-W-Who are you?" Hayami stuttered.

"We are ch-" she was cut off.

"HEY! Where are Sangoku-senpai, Kurumada-senpai, Amagi-senpai and Nishiki-senpai? they were here a m-OUCH."he cried out in pain when a book came fying and hit him on the head.

" HUT UP MIDGET! THE ONLY REASON YOU ARE HERE IS BECAUSE CHI SAID YOU ARE CUTE AND SHE WANTS YOU TO STAY SO SHUT YOUR **IN LITTLE MOUTH GOT IT!?"shouted the purple haired girl.

"Yes ma-am." Shinsuke straighten himeself in a scared tone..

"Don't be mean to Shinsuke..." Said Tenma.

"Yeah, don't I like him even though he's not in a yaoi couple." Giggled the blonde maiden.

"Okay Chi." answered the purple haired girl with a sigh at the end.

"Wait... yaoi couple, who are you girls?" asked Kirino.

"Yaoi loving fangirls." answered the purple haired girl.

"And that's why the others are locked in a different room, tied onto chairs and gagged because they are not G- A -Y."said the blondy.

"Locked, tied, gagged. Where are our team mates?" asked Shindou concerned.

"And we are not gay." Shinsuke said with a pout as a matter of fact.

"You are not, but the rest here are~ but I wanted you to stay cause you are c-u-t-e~ and they are in a different room in the clubroom ." The blonde-haired girl explained with another giggle at the end of the sentence.

"Okay shut it, My name is Beka and the blondie as you already know is Chi. And we both love yaoi, so we came here to see our favorite yaoi couples." Beta jumped excitedly.

"What exactly do you want?"asked Tsurugi annoyed.

"Well, we will ask yous some truth and dare from our friends. Plus, we came from far away place, and no way we are leaving without photos and videos of our favorite yaoi couples." answered Beka.

"That's it, I'm out of here..." Tsurugi groaned with an annoyed face as he walks up to the club door.

"Well, you don't really have a choice."

"What?"

"Well. we are mad fangirls after all... so you get the idea that you'll never know what we will do~" Beka smirked.

"F***ing bastards."

"Thank you~ Don't worry, it's only for the rest of today and the night. We will be gone for the time of your practice." She proclaim with a smirk.

"What about our parents?" Hayami asked, "They will be worried if they know that we were kidnapped by fangirls..."

Chi then walks up to Hayami and takes off his glasses, "Cute~"

"GET AWAY FROM ME ! HELP HAMANO-KUN!" Hayami squealed as he starts clinging himself to Hamano.

"And your saying that your are not freaking gay..."muttered Beka with a snort.

After Beka's last sentence, Hayami realized what he was doing and pulls away, "IM SORRY! " He cries as he starts running away but trips, "OUCH..." He cried.

"Hayami, are you okay ? " Hamano asked with concerned as he offers a hand.

"Y-Yeah." he answered blushing slightly while taking Hamano's hand.

"So all of you wants us to play games and answer some questions?" Asked Hikaru with a titled head.

"And watch our favourite yaoi couples hug, kis,s maybe even more~ hehehehehe~" Chi added with another giggle.

"PERVERTS." Both Tenma and Kirino screeched.

"NO F*CKING SHOUTING TENMA! and Ranmaru-chan, please don't shout~" She screamed\said to both men.

"RANMARU-CHAN." Screeched Kirino out of character.

"Ranmaru-chan?" asked the team.

"First of all, only my family and best friends call me that. Second of all, they don't add a 'chan' in the end. Third of all, I don't even fricin' know who you 3 are, so you have no right to call me that get it ?"lectured Kirino

"Wow Kirino-senpai, you sould be a politician when u grow up..." Shinsuke said in amazement.

"Er...thanks...I ...guess..." Kirino sweatdropped.

"She's so nice to him, and soo mean to the rest" Ichino whispered to Aoyama.

"Yeah, she probably likes him." He whispered back.

"Yeah, I adore him and Shindou together. Best paring EVER, along with you and Aoyama."said Beka suddenly appearing behind them.

"How the hell did you hear us!?" Ichino shrieked, "More importantly, When the hell did you got here?!"

"Ichino, did u just curse?" Shindou asked in shock.

"You never curse..." Kirino added.

"Wow." Aoyama wowed.

"Whats wrong with that?" Asked Beka, "'Hell' isn't even a swear word.." She added.

"Well ,he never said 'hell' or any other curse word before..." answered Aoyama.

"Awwwwww~ Ichino-kun is such a good boy~" purred Beka.

"She has such a weird mood swings." Kurama mumbled.

Chi then walks up to Hayami hands him his the glasses, "Here."

"T-T-T-Thanks..." He stuttered as he puts them on.

"You know, you and Hamano are the cutest yaoi paring evarrrrrrrrrrrrrrr~ I love us soooooooooooooooooooo much~ yay~" she squealed and hugged Hayami afterwards.

"HELP." Hayami yelped and hid behind Hamano afterwards, "D-DON'T GET NEAR ME YOU FREAK!"

"I'm a f-freak? R-Really Hayami-kun? H-How could you..." Chi tears up a bit, "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." She sobbed.

"Er..." Hayami freaked a little as he saw her cry.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa...Wait a minute. " Chi stops crying, "I AM a freak! Ahahahahahahaahahahahahahah!" Chi laughed and fell to the ground laughing.

Beka then sweatdrops,

While everybody else watches her laughing on the cold floor like a maniac with a 'WTF' look.

Suddenly, they heard a knocking on the door.

"Finally, someone is here to save us." Shinsuke said sarcastically.

"Thank god." Ichino sighed.

"Tch, they could have come here sooner..." said Tsurugi

Beka then walks up to the door and asked, "Who's there?"

"Clara." said someone on the other side of the door.

"Clara ?"asked the boys.

"What's the password ?" Beka asked once again.

"Password?" The boys repeat.

"STOP REPEATING EVERYTHING I SAY!"shouted Beka.

Everyone gulps "O..okay..."

"Inazuma eleven go yaoi is soo cool and the boys are gay." answered the person on the other side.

"How is that even a password? it's impossible to remember." Shinsuke whispered to Tenma.

"I guess it's only possible for yaoi loving fangirls.. "Tenma whispered back.

"Oh."

"Very well" Beka said glaring at the boys, "Move or I'll rip your hearts from your bare chests and leave you guys to the crows."

"Okay" They answered terrified.

"That's what i thought "she said and walked up to the door and unlocks it

A girl with green silky hair tied in a high ponytail with a fringe came in. She is wearing short sleeved top with the word love on it black jumper over it, blue jeans and brown boots

"Hi Clara" Beka greeted the green-haired girl.

"Hi, i got him" said Clara grinning.

What was scary was that Clara was dragging someone with her

He had a sack over his head and his hands were tied behind his back and he kept trasing and tring to get away and saying stuff like "Let me go you frikining kidnapper"or "God dammit, what the hell do you want and where the heck are you tacking me for gods friking sake!"

"Wait, I know that voice." Kurama proclaim.

"Of course you do." Said Clara smirking as she took off the sack onthat person's head.

"MINAMISAWA!" Everyboy except Tsurugi jumped.

He looks around and took a slight second of glare, "Why the heck did you people brought me here you damn kidnappers?" He asked while gritted teeth.

"Wait, They kidnapped you? When?" Kurama asked in concern.

Minamisawa then blushed, "While... I was changing..." he mumbled, but was enough for everyone to hear.

"YOU ARE **ING GOD DAMN PERVERTS! UNTIE HIM NOW!" Kurama demanded with a ** tone.

"Geez, okay... You should be grateful that I kidnapped him because you two make a great yaoi couple."

Kurama blushes,

Minamisawas then gets his hands untied and backs as far as possibly can from Clara, "What do you mean yaoi couple?" He asked.

"Lets just say that they locked us here until soccer practice tomorrow, and we will have to answer questions from other fangirls, play truth or dare, and also said that they will make us do perverted stuff..." SHindou explained with a plain sighed at the end.

"God sake" Minamisawa facepalmed.

"Yeah."

"Okay then, let's start with knowing each other!" Beka announced, "And Clara, don't you dare go to sleep..." threatened Beka.

"But I'm tired... I did all the hard work offinding Minamisawa and kidnapping him..." Clara whined.

"But I'm sure you got your reward, you took pictures didnt you?" Beka asked.

"Hell yes I did... Minamisawa and Kurama ARE MY FAVOURITE COUPLE!" shouted Clara while bringing her fist in the air.

"PERVS" shouted Minamisawa and Kurama harmoniously.

"Let's start then~" Chi giggled

* * *

ME: please send in thruth and dares

ME: And i will be rewriting the other chapters soon after my exams and Special thanks to Puchii who helped me a lot

ME: And please tell is this better the before thanks and see ya next time :D


	2. Getting To Know Each Other

Me:Hi Next edited chapter.

Me: Sorry it took soo long i had exams and all,but im done chapter 2 and 3

Me: Im going on holidays tomorrow/Saturday 29 th so i wont be here for 2 weeks But when im back im getting back to editing the rest of the chapters sooo enjoy the edited version.

Me: I do NOT own Inazuma Eleven, yous should know by now.

* * *

**9:00 PM ( 12 and a half hours till practise )**

"Lets start." sang Chi while grining and jumping up and down.

"Start what ?" asked Tenma

"You really are dum arent you." said Beka annoyed

"What?"

"Knew it. I dont know how you can like him Chi."

"_Him_ _and Tsurugi-chan are cute together__,"_she answered before starting to sing Call Me Maybe to Hayami," _H__ey i just met __you,__ and this is crazy but heresssssss my numberrrrrr__,so__ callllllll meeeeee maybeeeee!_

Hayami quicly hides behind Hamano and shrienks," Why do you keep harassing me,what did I ever do to you HA ?"

"Wow." comented Aoyama on Hayami`s little outburst.

"Hayami did you miss your daily therapy again? you know what happens when you do,"said Hamano concerned

"What happens ?"asked Shinsuke somehow curious.

"Well if he misses at least one lesson he is pessimistic about everthing and I mean everthing. Once when he missed a therapy and Ichino cursed which doesnt happen often he was scared to leave the clubroom because he thought the earth will split open and suck him into hell. So Hayami did you ?"

**Reactions:**

Tenma-"Wow."

Shinsuke-"..."

Hikaru -"Err."

Tsurugi-"..."

Aoyama-"Ichino did that happen ?"

Ichino-"Yeah"

Shindou-"..."

Kurama-"Uggg I remember"

Minamisawa-"Oh yeah"

Kariya -"Bwakakakaka"

Kirino-"Kariya shut up."

"Make me."

"Whatever."

"I...I ... its just she f freaks m me thats a all."shuttered Hayami a little calmer.

"Okay then." Hamano said relieved.

_"__kawaiiiiiiii__._"sang Chi glomping Hayami.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh HELP ME she`s gonna kill me."he shrienked getting free and backing up against a wall.

"Thants it Hayami thats for your own good. Tomorrow after practise im going to the therapy lesson with you."said Hamano sternly not like his usual carefree self.

" NO I DONT WANNA GO TO THE PSYCHOLOGISTS !"he screamed back.

"Seriously."said Kurama.

"He did miss it after all. " muttered Tsurugi annoyed.

"OKAY STOP IT YA FREAK!"shouted Minamisawa.

"Minamisawa whats wrong ?"asked Kurama.

"Look to my left ."

"Huh" he said and looked..."OH MY GOD!"

He saw Clara staring and grining like a most creepy maniac at Minasisawa.

"..."

Everyone exept Chi and Beka backs as far away as possible from Clara

"W w w what i i is w wrong w with her ?"shuterred Ichino.

"She just loves Minamisawa and Kurama ." she said looking Clara yawning and falling on the floor sleeping."...Er...as much as sleeping I guess which she does more then must of the time ."

"What do you mean ?"asked Hikaru.

"Well half of her time she fangirls like a maniac over Minamisawa and Kurama, which I dont get yous dont even match, and her other half of life she sleeps, which isnt even that healthy but who gives a shit ?"she expained.

" _I__ do _"sang Chi.

"WELL U DONT HAVE AN OPINION."screamed Beka.

"hmp"huffed Chi.

"Mood swings again." muttered Aoyama.

"Did you say something Shunsuke-chan." said Beka with hearts in her eyes.

"C c c chan?! " shuyerred Aoyama.

"Okay lets get started ."said Beka.

"Again" muterred Ichino.

"Started with what ?" asked others nodded their heads.

"First we will get to know each others then the thruth and dares."she expained.

" T t thruth a and d d dares w with y y yous ?"shuterred Shinsuke

Beka glares at him and says,"Yes got a problem with it midget ?".

"N n no.".

"Okay then. Lets all sit in a circle on the floor and no complining or you will suffer ."

Everyone gulps and sits in a circleon the floor in order - Kirino, Shindou, Tenma, Tsurugi, Shinsuke, Hikaru, Kariya, Hayami, Hamano, Kurama ,Minamisawa, Aoyama, Ichino, Clara ( still sleeping ),Beka, Chi (pouting because she wanted to sit between Hamano and Hayami) ,and back to Kirino.

**"**Okay lets start, we will tell you which yaoi couples we like and which we dont like or hate," she said glaring at Tenma.

Tenma gulps, _'S__he really hates me__ and I dont know why,'_ he thought.

"Why would we want to know who you obsessed freaks like? ."said Tsurugi _'I__f she will say, do something or even look at__ MY__ Tenma like that again __I__ will hurt her__.' _he thought.

"B_ecause __you__ have no choice heheheheh__"_ sang Chi.

"Exacly."agreed Beka.

"Bastaric frikin prick."muttered Tsurugi to himself..

"Okay Chi start but speak properly not with your sing voice get it ?" said Beka.

"hmp," she huffed and cleared her throat and said..."Okay as you already know my name is Chi. The couples I love are ...HAYAMI AND HAMANO well I also love TENMA AND TSURUGI SO HOT TOGETHER AND OF COURSE HIKARU AND KARIYA _SO_ _KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII__, _And I hate Aoi with Tenma or Tsurugi,I would kill her if she went together with Tenma or Tsurugi.

"What a a ar you t tacking a a about ?" shuttered Hikaru blushing madly.

"Y yeah."Kariya also shuttered,blushing lightly.

"Your shuterring Kariya."said Kirino suprised the prankster was shuttering and blushing.

"N NO IM NOT."

"Geez."

Tenma is now blushing like mad and Tsurugi blushing lightly.

" Tsurugi is blushing. I wonder what will happen in 1 hour."said Kurama suprised to see Tsurugi blushing.

"THE WORLD WILL END AND THEY WILL PROBABLY MAKE US DO PERVERTED STUFF."screamed Hayami terrified.

"Shut it and Kurama I didnt blush you snake bastard !"said Tsurugi annoyed.

"What did you say knight wannabe!"he said back.

"I said you snak-

"Okay stop it or you two will be cleaning the whole clubroom for 2 weeks."interupted Shindou.

"Fine."

"Whatever."

"Thats what I thought."

"Okay now that you 3 are done the stupid argument, Clara you go next."said Beka.

...

...

...

...

"CLARA ! "she roared

Clara wakes up from a dream involving Minamisawa and Kurama kissing."W WHAT YOU DISTURBED MY LOVELY DREAM.".

"YOUR EFIN TURN IDIOT."

"turn...in ...what..?"

Steam comes out of Beka`s ears

Everyone shivers

"TELL THEM ABOUT YOUR FAVOURITE YAOI COUPLES YOU STUPID IDIOT."

"Okay geez ."she said yawning.

"Vein appears on Beka`s head.

Everyone sweatdrops and shivers at the same time.

"My favourite couples are Minamisawa and Kurama so cute I TOTALLY ADORE THEM, I dont like the rest."

Kurama blushes really lightly,but only Minamisawa notices."Shes sick totally sick."muttered Kurama.

"You look cute when you blush."Minamisawa whispered to Kurama.

Kurama blushes darker but no one notices and Minamisawa is siting half smiling half smirking.

"Beka your turn."said Clara before smiling at Minamisawa and Kurama and falling asleep.

Everyone sweatdrops

Beka is suddenly really happy with stars in her eyes,"My favourite yaoi couples are of course Shindou and Kirino KAWAI and Ichino and Aoyama CUTEEEEEE."she squeled.

Shindou blushes .

Ichino blushes.

Kirino bluses as red as a tomato.

And Aoyama blushes as red as a tomato aswell.

"EVERYONE IS BLUSHING WHAT HAVE YOU FREAKS DONE WAAAAAAA."Hayami screamed in terror.

"Hayami its okay soon it will be over and they will be gone and hopefully will die."Hamano said before huging Hayami.

"D die."shuterred Tenma scared of the usual carefree sempai.

"Tenma when Hayami is scare Hamno just says stuff like that to comfort him,hes does`nt want any one to die."Shindou whispered to Tenma.

"Oh okay."he whispered back.

Beka is back to her normal mean self ."Okay now that yous know the details lets start with thruth and dare shall we."

"But why ?"asked Shinsuke.

Beka now has fire in her eyes and glares at shinsuke

"Never mind."he shuttered,_'S__hes looks like a demon scary __I__ would ratter be tied to a chair and gaged like the others then be here__.'_he thought.

"Okay Lets Start."said Beka


	3. Dares Start

Me: Chapter 3 hehe.

Disclaimer: I *sign* dont own Inazuma Eleven.

Me: please review edited version.

* * *

**9:30 pm ( 12 more hours until practise )**

"_Okay lets start,"_sang Chi grining.

"Why oh why,"whined Hayami.

"We got some dares from our friends and you all will do them, unless you want to be locked in a room with a drunk Chi."said Beka.

"Captain what do we do ?"asked Tenma.

Shindou looks at Chi grining like a maniac and says,"W well i say we should do them,"and then whispers,"Look to your right Tenma.".

Tenma looks to the right sees Chi grining gets really scared. "AHH TSURUGI." he shouted and started clinging to Tsurugis arm.

"O oi Mastukaze let go LET GO DAMMIT."he said blushing a little.

"Someone is _blushing." _teased Kurama smirking.

"What did you say you snake king ha ?"

"I said someon-

"ALRIGHT ENOUGHT, YOUS WILL DO THE DARES AND THATS THAT GET IT ?"screamed Beka obviously pissed.

**Silence...**

"I said GET IT ?"

"Yes ma-am"said everyone minus Clara in unision

"Hmmm good."said Beka looking at her phone,"These are from **StarLikeShadow**."

"Just gave us the dares already so we can get this over with ."said Minamisawa

"You said something ?"answered Beka grining madly.

Minamisawa gulps, "no."

"Good"she said clearing her throat," First one, **Kirino you have to dress up as a maid with cat ears and call Shindou your master for the rest of the chapter.**" she said grining with stars in her eyes.

"w w WHAT THE HECK NO WAY, Shindou say something,"Kirino shuttered bright red.

"W w w well."Shindou shuterred.

"Shindou you traitor,"Kirino said pouting.

_'He looks cute when he pouts,' _thought Shindou blushing.

"Hey senpai we have to do the dares you know, its not like it will make you look more like a girl,"teased Kariya smirking.

"Kariya... you ... you ...WHATEVER... just give me the stupid costume already,"he answered clearly annoyed.

"_Here dont forget the cat ears,"_sang Chi handing him the costume plus cat ears.

"Whatever,"he answered going to a room to change.

**5 minutes later...**

"Your looking forward to this arent you captain ?" joked Kariya snicering.

"Kariya! w well hmmm I actu-

"Hey _master_ how do I look," said Kirino coming out wearing a black and pink tight maid outfit with a lot of frills and bows that only covers a bit of his thighs,giving nearly everyone in the room a nosebleed.

Shindou looks like he is about to faint, "W well I... its a little revealing do... dont y you think."he shuttered bright red on his face.

"Huh oh,"he said blusing and noticed nearly everyone was staring at him."S STOP STARING AT ME YOU PERVS MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS." he shuttered-screamed blushing madly.

Everyone looks elsewhere.

"OMG KIRINO." shouted Beka taking pictures of Kirino.

Kirino sweatdrops.

"Okay next one **Tsurugi you have to call your brother and tell him your gay for Tenma,**"said Beka uninterested

Kirino sweatdrops again

"WHAT NO WAY,"said Tsurugi

Beka takes out beer and points to Chi grining

Tsurugi gulps

"Its only a dare you can tell him later its not thruth ." whispered Tenma.

Tsurugi smirks and whispers back."Why would _I_."

Tenma blushes

"Fine whatever I will do it,"he said taking out his phone and dialing his brothers number,"You all better be quite."he hissed.

"Okay" answered nearly everyone.

**Phone conversation:**

_"Hello Kyousuke why are you calling me at 10 o clock at night, did something happen."_said a sleepy sounding Yuuichi.

"Well I just wanted to tell you imgyfrtema."he mumbled.

_"Ha Kyousuke I didnt get what you said can you repeat it please ?"_

"I said imgayforTenma." he spoke fast but Yuuichi got it.

_"Well finally you admit it, did you tell him yet Kyousuke ?"_

"N N NII-SAN,w w w what are you saying ?! "he shuttered unlike himself.

_"Im saying tell him okay Kyousuke good luck nii-san,"_he said hanging up.

**Conversation over **

...

...

...

Everyone exept Tsurugi,Tenma,Chi,Shindou,Kirino,Minamisawa and Clara who is sleeping,"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." are laughing on the ground cluching their stomachs.

"HAHAHA YOU WHERE STUTERING HAHAHAHA."laughed Kariya wiping the tears from his eyes.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA WHAT ARE YOU SAYING NII-SAN HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."laughed Kurama.

"SHUT UP"

Everyone exept T,T,C,S,K,M and C."HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

"Whatever." muttered Tsurugi.

"Alright ENOUGHT." shouted Beka.

Everyone stops laughing straight away.

"Okay third dare ,**Hamano stay at least a meter away from Hayami for the whole chapter and do not talk to him."**

"What who will protect me from that,"said Haymi pointing at Chi,"Ha ? im scared here she will do something i know it!"

Hamano moves away,"Hayami listen its just for this chapter its a dare it will be alright just stay away from Chi okay ?."he said.

"O okay," said Hayami moving as far away from Chi as possible.

"Starting from now your not allowed to talk to him for this chapter get IT ?"said Beka.

"Yeah yeah.".

"Okay dare four, **Kariya make Hikaru cry**," said Beka.

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO _why BEKA WHY POOR HIKA-CHAN WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,"cried Chi going into emo mode and goes to sit in the emo corner crying her eyes out .

.

"Okay go on Kariya,"said Beka.

_'But I dont want to make Hikaru cry.'_thought Kariya.

_"riya"_

_'He will hate me.'he thought._

_"ya" "Kariya"_

_' What the heck should i do ?'he thought desperatly._

"HEY KARIYA."shouted Aoyama shaking him by the shoulders.

"Wha what ?"

" You were daydreaming we kept calling you."explained Ichino

"Ahhh whatever," said Kariya before going up to Hikaru."Hikaru."

'Yes Kariya-kun."said Hikaru

"W well i hmmm well hmmm I hmm."

"JUST SPIT IT OUT ALREADY." yelled Beka.

"OKAY OKAY HIKARU I HATE YOU ...shit Hik-

Hikaru starts sobing,"I I WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA," he cried running to the same corner were Chi is and siting and also cryinbg his eyes out.

"Hikaru ...shit i hate yous idiotic fangirls I will not do a single more dare,"he said before walking up to where Hikaru is."Hikaru im so so so really sorry i really dont hate you i actually ...really...like...y you," he shuttered blushing bright red.

"Hes saying sorry ?"said Kirino mouth hanging open.

"And being nice ?"said Ichino eyes wide.

"R * sob* real * sob sob * lly."hicuped Hikaru with teary eyes.

"Yeah," answered Kariya.

"I* sob* really * sob * like you * sob* too,"he cried and huged Kariya.

Kariya gladly huged back.

Ichino and Kirino are standing there with their mouths and eyes wide open.

Rest of the team just stares.

"Okay stop your lovey dovey fifth dare, **Minamisawa dare is to do anything Clara wants him to do.**"said Beka.

"No way in hell." he answered folding his arms and fliping his hair.

Beka shows a can of beer and points to a sleeping Clara," She is even worse when she is drunk, you want her dare whens shaes normal or when shes drunk?" she asked

" Tck normal."

"Okay...CLARA GET THE HECK UP !,"she yelled.

"ZZZzzzz-wha WHAT ?"

"You can dare Minamisawa,"

"Really,"answered Clara with sparcles in her eyes,"Thank you sooo much Star."

Minamisawa gulps

"Really, now get on with it we dont have the whole day." answered Beka.

"Hmmmmmmm ...strip to your boxers only for the rest of the chapter."she answered smirking.

"WHAT THE HELL ! No wa."he answered.

"Well you better be happy beacause you can always do the other dare,"said Clara smirking.

"What other dare ?"

"Strip naked."

"WHAT THE HELL YOU 3 ARE SICK F*C*ING PERVERTS."shouted Kurama angirly.

"Wow i need to make him run laps for such you think Kirino ?"asked Shindou.

"Yes master."

"W wha what ?!"said Shindou blushing.

"Remember the dare and why im in this annoying costume ?"

" Oh yeah,sorry forgot."

"Its okay." he answered smiling sweetly.

_'He`s so cute i wish i could kiss those smiling lips, dammit Shindou control yourself,he doesnt like you that way.' _

"So what you pick, boxers or naked ha?" asked Clara still smirking.

"BOXERS WHAT DO YOU THINK ," he shouted striping to his purple boxes.

Kurama blushes and turns around.

"KYAAA I KNEW IT YOU WEAR PURPLE BOXERS KYAAAA,"shouted Clara taking out a camera and taking pictures of Minamisawa,"This is going on my facebook acount kyaaaa ."

"WHAT NO WAY YOU PERV,"he shouted and hid behind the sofas.

"Whatever have enought anyway,"he said grining.

Minamisawa shivers

"Okay and the special dare from** Star,Shinsuke has to dress up as pikachuu and we have to let Star hug him,** well midget get into a pikachuu costume now or I will do something painful to you ."

"Okay,"he squeaks and grabs the pikachuu costume from Beka runs to the second room to change.

**5 Minutes later.**

**Shinsuke comes out...**

"You look EXACLY like pikachuu Shinsuke,"Tenma commented happily.

"KAWAIIIIIIII,"screamed Chi huging Shinsuke.

Beka pulls Chi off," Your not the one to hug him idiot,"she said taking out her phone dialing a number and rings Star,"Hey...yeah...we dressed him up you can come hug him...yeah you welcome ...come quickly ...bye,"and she hung up.

...

...

**10 minutes later**

...

...

**They hear knocking on the door...**

"Shes here."said Beka going up to the door,"Whats the password ?"

"That again,"said Kariya.

"Inazuma Eleven yaoi is so cool and the boys are gay."answered someone on the other side.

"Correct," said Beka opening the door,"Hi Star glad you came."

"Hi Beka thanks,"answered Star looking at Shinsuke.

"Go hug him,"said Beka.

"YAY,"squealed Star running up to Shisuke and hugging him.

"Cant...breath ...h ...h...help,"gasped Shinsuke.

Star lets go," Ah sorry sorry you look so cute," she said checking her watch,"Awww got to go, have stuff to do bye bye," she said walikng out the door.

"Okay," said Beka closing and locking the door,"Next chapter we will have dares from **Marcel Vindel," **she said.

"Can I now put my clothes back on ?"asked Minamisawa.

"Yeah yeah,"Beka said waving her hand at him.

Minamisawa quickly puts his clothes back on.

"Can i change too please,"asked Shinsuke.

"Whatever,"she said.

Shinsuke runs to the other room.

"Can I talk to Hayami again ?" asked Hamano.

"No the chapter isnt over yet," she answered.

"What why?"asked Hayami.

"Because Star never send in a dare for Ichino and Aoyama so we have to make one each chapter every yaoi couple will do something and if you dont get a dare from readers then we make them up," she expained.

"Why ?"asked Hayami.

_"Because we love you all,"_she said before kisssing Hayami on the cheek_,"Heheheheh."_

"AAAHHHHHH HELP HAMANO-KUN,"Hayami screamed.

"..."

Hayami runs away from Chi screaming,"PLEASE HAMANO-KUN IM SCARED AHHHHHHHHH."

"_Hehehe come back." _whined Chi chasing him.

_'Hayami im soooo sorry its just a dare a dare ahhhhh i wanna help him,'_ thought Hamano taking a step forward.

"Hey if you move a bit closer I will give yous two a far worse dare want that ?"asked Beka

Hamano moves back,"no."he said looking down, _'Im soo sorry Hayami.'_

"WAAAA Help !" Screamed Hayami,' _Hamano-kun why wont you help me ? Is a stupid dare more important then me-wait what am I thinking but he was always there for me...' _he thought stopping looking down and letting Chi jump on his back and hug him without saying a word.

_'Hayami im soo sorry_,' thought Hamno looking at him.

"Okay I dare Ichino to kiss Aoyama on the lips for 20 seconds hehehehe," giggled Beka

"Wha whaaaaaaaaa,"shuttered Aoyama blusing like a tomato.

Ichino also blushing but doesnt say anything.

"Better do it I can always give you two something worse," she said smirking.

Shindou whispers to Ichino,"Go Ichino."

"WHA, Shindou,?"

Shindou gives him thumbs up

Ichino takes a deep breath,"Aoyama only if your okay with it ?"

'_Okay okay dont freak out you dont want to be fainting here BUT hes gonna kiss me, OMG hes also soo caring asking me for calm the fan Aoyama,but i love him soo much'_ thought Aoyama or more like he had a small argument with himself in his head.

"Aoyama," said Ichino concerned.

"Oh...er...yeah its fine," he said snaping back into reality.

"Okay enought," said Beka tired of waiting and pushes Ichino on Aoyama and they kiss.

_'I promise I will kil- his lips are soo soft awww man,' _thought Ichino deepening the kiss.

'OMG IM KISSING HIM IM KISSING MY CRUSH,his lips ar-Wait hes deepening the kiss oh my god.

Beka check her watch,"Hey Ichino Aoyama you guys know you have been kissing for around a minute now ?"she said smirking.

.

Aoyama and Ichino break kiss.

Rest of the team claps and cat whistles.

"S shut up."shuttered Aoyama blushing.

"Yeah." agreed Ichino blushing.

"Okay next chapter more dares and Kirino."said Beka.

"What can i change ?" he asked.

Beka smirks,"Yes but for the next chapter you still have to call shindou you master,,hehe"she giggled.

"What why !?"

"Cause I said sooo,hehehe."

"Whatever," answered Kirino going into the other room to change

"Okay next chapter more dares bye,"


	4. More Dares ?

ME: HEY everyone thanks for all the cool reviews heres the next chappie hope you like it

Disclaimer: i dont own Inazuma Eleven JUST MY CRAZY OC`S

* * *

**11: 20 pm ( 10 hours and 10 minutes until practise )**

Clara ; We got some more d *yawn* ares

Beka : Why are you not sleeping ?

Clara : Because there is an interesting dare i want to see.

Beka : ( checks her phone ) yeah there are some interesting dares ( smirks )

Tenma : i dont like her smirk ( looks around ) Shindou-senpai

Shindou : yes Tenma what is it ?

Tenma : Wheres Kirino-senpai ?

Shindou : Well look to your left

Tenma : ( looks and sees Kirino siting in a corner and sulking ) Why is he sulking Shindou-senpai

Shindou : Well last chapter Beka told him that he has to keep calling me master in this chapter and he got mad and went to a corner and started sulking, thats what he does when hes mad, its better then swearing and violence anyway.

Tenma : Oh...how much has he been sitting there ?

Shindou : Since like one hour .

Tenma : Wow he must be really mad .

Shindou : yea-

Hamano : Hayami im sorry okay really

Hayami : NO you left me with the crazy girl i was scared she kept huging me and saying perverted stuff about you and me i hate you go away .

Tsurugi : Hes acting like a totally complexed girl

Kurama : For once i agree with you Tsurugi .

Hamano : Hayami listen i really sor-

Beka ; OKAY LETS START THE DARES

Hamano: wha but cant you see im busy ?

Ichino : o owww

Beka : YOU WILL DO AS I SAY OR I WILL LOCK HIM UP IN A ROOM WITH A DRUNK CHI THEN HE WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU GET IT ?

Hamano :... fine

Clara : And guys from the next chapters we will have guest stars.

Minamisawa ; Great just great more crazy fangirls making us do perv stuff.

Clara : what perv stuff ? ( innocent voice )

Minamisawa ; YOU TOOK ALMOST NAKED PICTURES OF ME AND POSTED THEM ON FACEBOOK IM DOOMED .

Clara : Hehehehehe sozzy its just i love you and Kurama

Minamisawa : Whatever im screwed anyway

Beka : Okay theses dares come from ( checks phone ) **Marcel Vindel **first dare : **Shindou tells Kirino how much he loves him **YAY I LOVE YOU MARCEL-KUN

Shindou : W what

Beka : Go on Takuto-kun go to the sulking Ranmaru-chan and tell him .

Shindou: Okay

Hikaru : He agreed

Kariya : He must really like girly boy-senpai

Hikaru : Girlyboy-senpai

Kariya ; What he looks like a gi- ( gets hit with soccerball ) OUCH WHAT THE HELL !?

Kirino : ( dark aura surrounding him ) say that again and you will suffer...

Hikaru : Hehehehe please stop Kariya-kun i dont want to see you suffer ( blushes )

Kariya : O okay

Shindou : ( sweatdrops ) e...em ...K...Kirino...

Kirino : ( stops sulking ) yes Shi-i mean master what is it ?

Shindou : i need to tell you s something important that i was thinking about a long time now

Kirino : eh ...go on ahead

Shindou : to put it simple ( takes deep breath ) i love you Ranmaru

Kirino : Shi...master i-

Shindou : your everything to me , when i would be sad you would comfort me when i needed help you would help me if i needed anything you would do it ,you where always there for me .when i first met we became best friends straight away ,we went everywhere together did everthing together i thank you for everything you done for me and i love you all of you for being there for me Ranmaru i love you.

Kirino : i...i...( starts crying ( tears of joy).love...you...too ...Ta- master Takuto ( hugs Shindou )

Beka : ( crying her eyes out ) soooooooo emotional whaaaaaaaaaaa im sooo happy for *sob * you * sob* guys whaaaaaaaa!

Kurama : shes worse when shes sad

Tenma : yeah

Tsurugi : can we get the dares done with already ?

Beka : ( stops crying ) y yeah second dare **Minamisawa kisses Kurama **

Clara : ( wakes up straight away ) u lala

Minamisawa : ( sighs and goes up to a blushing Kurama and kisses him on the lips )

Kurama : ? ( blushes like mad )

Clara : perfect yaoi ( takes pictures )

Kurama and Minamisawa : ( breaks kiss ) p perv

Clara : whatever . got what i wanted anyway . ( smirks and falls asleep on the couch )

Everyone : ( sweatdrops )

Beka : next dare, which is dare three : **Hamano hug Hayami until he feels comfortable **

Hamano : b but hes still mad at me

Chi: _then theres your chance to fix that ne Hamano-kun_

Hamano : its your fault in the first place for chasing him around .

Chi : _whatever just do it Hamano-kun_

Hamano: alright ( walks up to Hayami ) Hayami

Hayami : ( ignores him )

Hamano: ( hugs him )

Hayami : W w wha l let go LET GO OF ME !

Hamano : ( doesnt late go ) no listen im sorry OKAY IM SORRY REALLY VERY SORRY

Hayami : r really ( tears up and crys ) Hamano-kun * sob*

Hamano : its okay

Ichino : Everyone is tearing up today this show is breaking us .

Aoyama : ( stares at Hamano and Hayami and then looks Kirino and Shindou ) agreed

Beka : okay forth dare : **Tsurugi do anything you like to Tenma **

Tsurugi : anything

Tenma : Tsu...Tsurugi

Beka : yeah anything hit him, punch him , kick him , rape him ,anything

Tenma : ( gulps )

Tsurugi : ( smirks and walks up to Tenma and kisses him softly on the lips ) there

Tenma : Tsurugi ( blushes )

Tsurugi : ( smiles )

Beka : okay since there was no dares for Kariya ,Hikaru ,Ichino and Aoyama then yous all will sing Kiss you One Direction

K,H,I,A : WHAT NO WAY

Beka : yes way this or se* what yous pick

K,H.I.A : song

Beka : okay then Kariya your Zayn , Hikaru your Harry , Ichino your Liam and Aoyama your Niall get ready

K,H,I,A : wait

Beka : no wait s get ready go ( plays song on her phone )

**Kariya = Zayn ** thinks: i wll kill her

**Oh i just wanna take you anywhere you like We can go out any day any night **

**Baby ill take you you ther**

**Baby ill take you there , yeah**

**Hikaru = Harry**

thinks : well singing isnt that bad comparing to the stuff others did ,

**Oh tell me ,tell me, tell me how to turn your love on**

**You can get,get anything that you want**

**Baby just shout it out,shout it out**

**Baby just shout it out ,yeah**

**Ichino = Liam**

thinks : someone kill me already actually i wish the earth yould open and suck me into hell

**And if yooou**

**Youwant me too**

**Lets make a move**

**Hikaru =Harry**

**Yeah, so tell me girl if everytime we...**

**All**

**Tou-ou-ouch you get this kind of ru-u-ush**

**Baby say yeah a yeah a yeah,yeah a yeah**

**If you dont wanna take it slow**

**And you just wanna take me home**

**Baby say yeah, a yeah a yeah,yeah a yeah**

**Hikaru= Harry**

**And let me kiss you**

**Kariya = Zayn**

**Oh baby,baby dont you know you got what i need**

**Lookin so good from your head to your feet**

**C`mon come over here,over here**

**C`mon come over here ,yeah**

**Niall = Aoyama**

thinks : awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww man

**Oh i just wanna show you off to all of my friends**

**Makin` them drool on their chiney chin chins**

**Baby be mine tonight ,mine tonight**

**Baby be mine tonight , yeah**

**Ichino =Liam**

**And if yooou**

**You want me too**

**Lets make a move**

**yeah So tell me girl if everytime we..**

**All**

**Tou-ou-ouch we get this kind of ru-u-ush**

**Baby say yeah , a yeah a yeah ,yeah a yeah**

**If you dont wanna take it slow**

**And you just wanna take me home**

**Baby say yeah, a yeah a yeah ,yeah a yeah**

**Kariya = Zayn**

**And let me kiss you**

Everyone : ( claps )

Kirino : Kariya your a terrible singer

Kariya SHUT THE HECK UP

Kirino : geez im telling the thruth here ( pouts )

Shindou : you know you look cute when you pout

Kirino : thanks MASTER ( pouts more )

Kurama : Ichino your really bad too ya know ?

Ichino : yeah i dont really care anyway

Shinsuke : Hikaru Aoyama-senpai yous were class , yous could be good singers you know

Aoyama : im not relly in to singing but thanks.

Hikaru : thanks Shinsuke-kun

Beka : okay next chapter we are gonna have a guest star

Chi :_ bye for now hehehehe_

* * *

_ME; what do you guys think ?_

ME : well send in more gares and guest star requests

**bye **


	5. We have to do WHAT !

ME: HEY again heres chappie 5

ME; by the way sorry didnt have time to fit guest stars today sozzy there will be guest stars starting from chappie 6 okay

ME: okay then read and review

Disclaimer ; do not own Inazuma Eleven

* * *

**12:00 am ( 9 hours and 30 minutes until practise )**

Chi: _We are back yay_

Ichino :booooooooo

Aoyama : What are you so crancky about

Ichino ; If you didnt notice its like 12 o`clock and im sleepy

Aoyama : Yeah and i think i know why you dont want to fall asleep with 3 crazy fangirls here,

Ichino : exacly

Beka : OKAY WAKE UP SLEEPY HEADS WE ARE STARTING

Hamano : * yawn *

Hikaru : * yawn *

Shinsuke :* yawn*

Beka : GRRRRRRRRR...anyway as for today there will be no guest star but in next chapter it willl be **Silversoul-of-hope **and then in chapter 6 it will be **Marcel Vindel **

Minamisawa : then if theres no guest star are we still doing dares

Beka : of course we are

Minamisawa : dammit

Beka : Oh and in the next chapter we will have two more people here

Kurama : More fangirls

Beka : No people you know

Kurama ; What people ?

Chi: _you will find out next chappie oki doki_

Kurama : O...kay

Beka : On with the dares these come from **bono1380 **first dare : **Tsurugi has to rape Tenma and then after comfort him**

Tsurugi : WHAT

Tenma : WHAT

Everyone exept fangirls : WHAT THE HECK

Clara : ( wakes up mad ) SHUP YOUR MOUTHS YOU FUCKERS IM TRYING TO SLEEP ( falls back asleep )

Everyone exept Tenma and Tsurugi : ( sweatdrops )

Tsurugi : Theres no way im going that

Beka : ( smiles evily ) Well either that or we gave Chi beer and make her hape Tenma and you. so which one is it

Tsurugi : ( shivers ) well

Tenma : T Tsurugi

Tsurugi : ...

Tenma ; ( smiles lovenly )

Tsurugi : i can comfort him after

Beka : yeah yeah

Tsurugi : ( sighs and grabs Tenmas arm and pulls him to the bathroom )

Tenma : W WAIT TSURUGI NOO

Beka : Well since they are busy lets continue

Kurama : we arent contining your perverted dares after what Tenma and Tsurugi were dared.

Beka ; Oh you want a drunk Clara ?

Kurama : NO

Beka : well second dare : **Kurama has to drink till he is drunk**

Kurama : WHAT IM UNDER AGE IM ONLY 14

Beka ; well that might be a problem what you think Chi ?

Chi : _give him sting sting sting YAY_

Beka ; that energy drink that makes you super hiper and drunk yeah.

Kurama : ( backs away slowly and then runs away )

Beka : GET THE FUCK BACK HERE ! ( starts chasing him around the room )

Kurama : GET AWAY FROM ME IM NOT DRINKING THAT SHIT

Beka : DONT YOU SHOUT AT ME BOY YOU EITHER DO IT OR DO SOMETHING WORSE WITH CLARA HUH ?

Kurama ; ( skids to a stop ) WHATEVER !

Beka : Chi did you get sting ?

Chi ; here ( hands it to Kurama )

Kurama : Here goes nothing, hey guys .

Shindou ; yeah

Kurama : stop me from doing anything crazy or i will make Akane post that photo .

Shindou ; you wouldnt dare

Kurama : i would , deal?

Shindou ; yeah we will stop just do it already

Kurama : ( takes deep breath and drinks a whole can of sting ) * burps * this tastes wierd

Beka : keep going we dont have all day !

**After 10 more stings...**

Kariya : hes nearly drunk

Beka : he should have been drunk 5 stings before wow

Kurama : ( finishes his 11th drink )

Kirino : well

Shinsuke : well

Aoyama : well

Kurama : i im...totally...O...kay ...( falls on the ground ) * hiccup* how ...did ...the...* hiccup* ...roof ...get ...there...* hiccup*...wow

Ichino ; hes totally drunk

Hayami : he got drunk with sting how that possible

Beka : Well sting is legally banned from this country for cotaining substances that are used in alcohol production

Hayami : WHAT HES UNDER AGE

Hamano : and you just said something really really smart

Beka : ( steam comes out of her ears and has fire in eyes and devil horns grow on her head ) WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY YOU WATER DUDE IM SMART TOOO YOU FUCKING KNOW YOU BASTARD!

Hamano : why water dude ?

Hikaru : is Hamano-senpai even scared of her ?

Kariya: i dont think so .

Beka : okay just shut the hell up and dare three :**Master Shindou has to kiss and hug Kirino tightly **HURRAY A YAY

Shindou : O okay

Kirino : ( blushes )

Shindou : ( goes up to Kirino kisses him and hugs him )

Kariya : i think Shindou-senpai likes that dare .

Aoyama : no shit

Kariya ; Hey

Aoyama : what..

Shindou and Kirino : ( break kiss )

Shindou : I love Ranmaru

Kirino : I love you Master Takuto

Shindou : you know you can stop calling me that .

Kirno ; dont wanna

Shindou : okay

**Suddenly hear door opening and Tsurugi and Tenma come out**

Kariya: Why are you not crying Tenma ?

Tenma ; huh because im too happy to cry why?

Hikaru : didnt Tsurugi rape you ?

Tenma : ( blushes ) well he did but then he comforted me and confessed to me and i confessed to him YAY!

Beka : WHAT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO COMFORT HIM HERE !

Shindou ; Never mind that you cofessed to him i we didnt see it !

Tsurugi ; ( smirks ) yeah and ?

Tenma ; ( clinges to Tsurugis arm ) Tsurugi can be really caring when he wants too yous know .

Kirino : hes clinges to his arm and Tsurugi doesnt have a problem with it wow.

Beka : okay enought lovey dovey since there was only 3 dares the remaining pairs will sing a song like last chapter and i the next chapter we will have a guest star.

Kariya : singing again i suck at singing .

Beka : like we dont know that anyway the song will be ...hm...well...i dony know Chi any ideas?

Hayami : no not her please .

Hamano : its okay its just a song

Hayami : fine

Chi :_hmmmmm the chorus of What makes you beautiful One Direction_

Everyone : NOOOOOOO

Chi : _yes and everyone sings it even the people who did dares_

People how did dares : NOT FAIR

Beka : YES FAIR NOW ITS ONLY ONE CHORUS IM STARTING THE MUSIC 3...2...1...GO ( plays music )

**All**

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**

**But when you smile at the ground it ain`t hard to tellY**

**You dont know**

**Oh oh,**

**You dont know your beautiful**

**If only you saw what i can see,**

**You`ll understand why i want you so desperately,**

**Right now im looking at you and i can`t believe**

**You dont know**

**Oh oh**

**You dont know your beautiful**

**Oh oh**

**Thats what makes you beautiful**

Beka : That was class guys ,

Chi _: yeah yous sound better when in a choir sad we would no be going this anymore for a while _

Boys : YAY

Beka ; next chapter we will have a guest star and 2 new players hehehehe

Shinsuke : i dont like her laugth

Tenma : ( still clinging to Tsurugis arm ) yeah

Chi : see ya in chappie 6 bye bye

* * *

ME; what ya think

send in dares bye bye


	6. Earthquake And A Fight

ME : HEY heres chappie 6

Disclaimer : do no own Inazuma Eleven * sniff*

read and review

* * *

**12:30 am ( 9 hours till practise )**

Chi : _hey guys lets start with some more dares_

Aoyama : awwwww man someone kill me.

**They hear knocking on the door...**

Chi : _Shes here YAY_

Minamisawa ; Whos here ?

Chi : ( goes and opens the door )

Chi : _Hi you made it_

? : Yeah Hey boys

Tenma : who are you ?

? : Im Silversoul-of-hope call me soul and im the guest star

Tsurugi : Great just great ...by the way where are the mad and sleepy heads .

Chi ; _you mean Beka and Clara they are gone to get some people ,people you know really well hehehehe_

Soul ; they are gone to get them really ?

Chi ; _really_

Soul : hehehehe ( smiles evily )

Beka : we are back ...Oh Soul your already here great

Soul : yeah were are they where?

Beka : Clara is draging them i was tired

Boys : DRAGING, YOUS KIDNAPPED MORE PEOPLE ?

Beka : well yeah.

? ; Stop it ,let go OUCH

? : Stop it, if i could i woulnd walk by my self but your hurting me

Clara : I DONT CARE IM SLEEPY EVERYONE KEEPS WAKING ME FUCKING UP ( throws 2 people on the ground infront of the boys ) GOODNIGHT ( goes to sleep )

? : ouch my head

? ; ouch my back

Tenma : WAIT TAIYOU WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ?

Taiyou ; well Tenma its not like im here by my own will .

Tsurugi : NI-SAN

Yuuichi : Hey Kyousuke could you please help me get up

Tsurugi : Of course ni-san ( helps Yuuichi get up and puts him on the couch )

Beka : Okay then everyone is here ( lockes the door again ) lets start

Tenma : How could you kidnap people from the hospital ?

Taiyou : Tenma i was in my bed at home not in the hospital .

Tenma : EVEN WORSE .

Yuuichi ; Why are we here anyway

Shindou ; well i will repeat myself , to make it short,this is a thruth and dare their crazy yaoi loving fangirls and thier friends will be guest stars and will make us do perverted stuff

Taiyou : i wanna go back home to my bed when will this * yawn * be over

Tenma : 9; 30 when practise stars .

Taiyou ; what did we do wrong?

Tenma ; nothing rea-

Beka ; okay SHUT UP LETS STAR Soul you read out the dares since they are yours .

Soul : YAY ( smirks ) Dare one : **Make Yuuichi and Taiyou kiss**

Yuuichi ; whaaaaa ?

Taiyou : ( blushes ) y yeah

Tsurugi : no way !

Beka ; It says Make...okay ( goes up to Taiyou and pushes him on Yuuichi and they kiss )

Taiyou : ( blushes )

Yuuichi ; ?

Tsurugi : ?

Tenma : cute

Soul ; Kawaiiii ( takes pictures ) this goes on Youtube Facebook and Twitter

Taiyou and Yuuich : ( break kiss and are blushing like mad ) NO WAY

Soul : YES WAY ( smirks ) HAHAHHA

Beka ; okay on to the second one Soul ,you can do that later .

Soul : awwww ( pouts ) anyway dare two : **Tenma has to cook for Tsurugi **

Kirino ; thats no problem their together anyway .

Yuuichi ; Yous are together, well Kyousuke you listened to my advise didnt you ?

Tsurugi : yeah yeah Tenma cook already .

Tenma : okay Kyousuke-kun where should i cook

Kirino ; K Kyousuke-kun ?

Tsurugi ; yeah something wrong with it ?

Kirino ; n no

Beka ; here ( goes and opens a room ) theres a kitchen in there

Boys ; KITCHEN HERE IN A CLUB ROOM

Shinsuke : to think of it now i was never in that room it was always locked.

Shindou : yeah

Beka : Just go cook for him already

Tenma :okay

Beka ; while hes gone lets do another dare, Soul

Soul: Okay dare three i like this dare ( smirks ) : **Kirino wear and wedding dress and Shindou wear a suit **

Kirino : WHAT THE HELL

Shindou ; ...er

Kirino : ER ...ER IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY ?

Shindou : Can we skip this dare ?

Beka ; NO WAY

Soul : YES i wanna see it ( smirks )

Shindou ; fine ( goes to a diffrent room to change )

Kariya : Kirino-senpai in a wedding dress HAHAHAHAHAHA whats next gay marriage AHAHAHAHAHA

Kirino : WHAT DID YOU SAY KARIYA MASAKI ?

Kariya ; Ops ( starts to run away )

Kirino : GET THE HECK BACK HERE KARIYA ( about to chase when he gets grabbed from behind )

Soul ; stop it already Ranmaru-chan ( shoves a wedding dress on Kirino ) sooo CUTE !

Kirino : ( blushes and is madly pissed ) GRRRRRRRRRRR

Shindou : ( comes out wearing a black suit ) WOW Kirino you look really pretty

Kirino ; ( all anger gone and blushes ) r really

Shindou : yeah ,

Kirino ; thanks well you look hot in that suit ( smiles )

Shindou ; ( blushes ) thanks

Beka :AWWWWWWWW

Soul : cute

Shinsuke : BLEEEEEEEEE

Beka and Soul : SHUP UP

Shinsuke : okay

Tenma ; im done ( comes out caring a bowl containing noodles )

Beka : WTF noodles ?

Tenma : ( rubs the back of his head nervesly ) w well i cant really cook thats nearly all i can do ,sorry Kyousuke-kun.

Tsurugi ; Naw its okay thanks Tenma ( starts eating noodles ) this is great ( smiles )

Shindou : h he said thanks...

Minamisawa : He s said its g great...

Ichino ; a a and s smiled ...

Hikaru ; wow...

Soul : Okay dare four ; **Hayami and Hamano have to hug the howl chapter . **i really pitied him in chapter 3

Hamano ; Thats not a problem, Hayami you dont mind dont ya ?

Hayami ; w well ( blushes ) n no i d dont m mind

Hamano : okay ( hugs Hayami )

Hayami : ( hugs back and smiles )

Soul : aww cute

Chi : _i agreeeee kawaiiiiiiii_

Soul : dare five : **Hikaru tell us are you the uke or seme with Kariya and also what was the most perverted thing you dreamed ,thought of ,or did with Kariya ?**

Hikaru :...

Beka : Well Hikaru ...HURRY THE FUCK UP!

Hikaru ; okay please please dont scream at me ( stars sobing )

Beka : a gome gome now please say it .

Hikaru : uke ( whispers but they managed to hear it )

Soul : I knew it , continue

Hikaru : w w we well i i thought o o kiss... ing Kariya-kun ( drops his head )

Soul : thats all .

Boys : THATS ALL

Hikaru ; ( nods )

Tenma : wow

Kirino : wow boy you dont get perverted thoughts .

Hikaru : w what ?

Kirino : Nothing

Soul : Okay dare six : **Kurama tell us who you love and then do everything the person tells you to do and that person cant tell you how he feels about you .**

Kurama : WHAT no way im telling you who i love .

Beka ; Yea you will or we will give beer to Chi and loc-

Kurama ; I dont give a shit no friking way im telling you ,do what you want to me you bitch .

Hikaru ;ouch

Aoyama ; trouble

Beka : what you say ? YOU BASTARD

Kurama ; What you heard or do you need to clean your ears ?

Beka : ( steam comes out of her ears , fire in ears , horns grow on her head and shes grining maniacily ) WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU SNAKE FUCK ?

Kurama : What you heard .

Beka : SAY WHO YOU LOVE NOW .

Kurama : NO WAY in hell

Shinsuke : p please Kurama -senpai s say it b before s she kill us a all.

Kurama : Who gives a shit no way .

Beka : SAY IT .

Kurama : no

Beka ; SAY IT .

Kurama : no

Beka : YES

Kurama : no

Beka : YES

Kurama : no

Beka : YES YOU BASTARD

Kurama : NO

Beka : YES

Kurama : NO

Beka : YES

Kurama ; NO

Beka : NO

Kurama : NO I WIN THAT TRICK IS TOO OLD ( smirks )

Beka : GRRRRRRRRR ( fire surronds her )

Shindou : KURAMA JUST SAY IT !

Kurama : NO

Kirino ; KURAMA YOU WILL GET US KILLED !

Kurama ; AND ?

Tsurugi : JUST SAY IT YOU SNAKE BASTARD

Kurama : NO ( crosses his arms )

Beka : ( ground shakes where Beka is standing and she starts to laught maniacily ) AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Chi : _WE WILL ALL DIE HELPPPPPPPPP_

Soul ; I DIDNT COME HER TO DIE PLEASE KURAMA

Hikaru ; KURAMA -SENPAI PLEASE ( clinges to Kariya )

Kariya : PLEASE SENPAI

Aoyama : KURAMA ( hugs Ichino )

Ichino : FOR GODS SAKE KURAMA

Tenma : KURAMA -SENPAI WAAAAAAA ( clinges to Tsurugi )

Hayami ; WE WILL ALL DIE THE GROUND IS SHACKING IT WILL OPEN UP INA MINUTE AND SUCK US IN WAAAAAAAAAAAAA SOMEONE DO SOMETHING I DONT WANNA DIE WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ( clinges to Hamano )

Hamano: IT MIGHT OPEN UP , BEKA STOP

Beka : AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHA ( ground shakes more )

Minamisawa : KURAMA FOR GOODNESS SAKE SAY IT

Yuuichi ; PLEASE EVEN THOUGHT I DONT KNOW YOU STOP IT, YOU WILL GET US KILLED

Taiyou : PLEASE KURAMA-KUN

Shinsuke : PLEASE I DONT WANNA DIE YET

Clara : ( sleeps slightly snoring ) ZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzz

Everyone exept Beka and Kurama : KURAMA

Kurama ; FINE FOR FUCKING SAKE I LIKE MINAMISAWA OR I LOVE HIM OKAY I. . HAPPY

Beka : ( stops ) finally

Kurama : ( turns red ) FUCK SAKE i hate you beka

Minamisawa : thinks ; im not allowed to tell him how i feel fuck sake ,well i can tease him

Clara : ( wakes up and looks around the distroued room ) WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED AN EARTHQUAKE ?

Beka : GRRRRR YOU SLEPT THROUGHT IT ALL AHHHHHHH ( whacks Clara with a bat ) GOOD FUCKING NIGHT

Clara :ZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Beka : okay Minamisawa tell him to do something AND HURRY UP

Minamisawa : hmmmmm... kiss Clara

Kurama : WHAT NO WAY

Minamisawa : yes way youre suppused to do what i want so ?

Kurama : YOU SADISTIC BASTARD I DONT EVEN KNOW WHY I LOVE IN FACT I HATE YOU BASTARD.

Minamisawa : i Ku-

Kurama : FUCK OFF I HATE YOU ( goes and quickly kisses Clara ) THERE HAPPY

Minamisawa : i-

Kurama : IF THATS ALL THEN FUCK OFF AND NEVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN ! ( goes to the bathroom and slams the door )

Shindou : wow Minamisawa i well-

Minamisawa : whatever ( goes and sits in a corner puts his knees to his chest and rest his arms on his knees and on the arms he rests his forehead )

Kirino : hes really depressed i feel sorry for him

Soul ; same i feel so sorry for them hope they can get things fixed .

Beka ; next dare hurry up Soul !

Soul : but

Beka : NOW

Soul : fine dare seven :** Shinsuke have some cake and then do the ( nom nom nom song ) and then tell us why you look like a pokemon .**

Shinsuke ; cake YAY

Soul ; here ( hands him chocolate cake )

Shinsuke : yummie ( eats the cake )

Beka : and now do the song .

Shinsuke :

**Nom nom nom nom**

**Nom nom nom nom**

**NOM NOM NOM NOM**

Beka : that was shit

Shinsuke : sorry dont know the proper one.

Soul : okay now tell us why you look like a pokemon ?

Shinsuke : huh do i ?

Soul : yes you do you look a lot like pikachuu

Shinsuke : errrr...i was born looking like that .

Soul : maybe your mother is a pikachuu ?

Shinsuke: MY MOTHER IS A HUMAN BEING I JUST LOOK LIKE THAT OKAY

Soul : yeah yeah geez ( smirks ) anyway dare eight : **Ichino feed Aoyama strawberrys**

Ichino : Thats not too hard , you okay with it Aoyama ?

Aoyama : thinks : stop being soo caring . talks : no i dont mind .

Beka : heres strawberrys ... cute .

Ichino ; errr ...thanks ( turns to Aoyama ) open wide .

Aoyama : ( blushes and opens his mouth )

Ichino : ( feeds him strawberrys )

Beka ; Soul thanks for being a guest star .

Soul : My pleasure , but i hope Kurama and Minamisawa make up.

Beka : leave them be they will be all right thanks again bye .

Soul : bye guys ( smirks )

Boys : ( shivers ) b bye.

Chi : next chapter the guest star will be **Marcel Vinder **and in chapter 8 it will be **bono1380 **BYE BYE

* * *

What you guys think

oh dont worry Kurama and Minamisawa will make up next chappie

AND SPECIAL THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS GUYS


	7. Half Dog ?

ME; HEY ME BACK heres chapter 7 its a bit longer i fit two batches of dares in it .

ME: im acually stating to like this story i didnt like it at first and thought it wasnt good but you guys said it was good and funny a really really thank yous for suppot and all the good reviews thanks again * bows *

Disclaimer ; i dont own Inazuma Eleven okay ( i wish thought )

READ AND REVIEW

* * *

**1: 30 am ( 8 hours till practise )**

Chi : _we are back YAY more dares._

Clara : WOW REALLY THAT HAPPENED AND I MISSED IT ALL AHHHH ( holds her head )

Beka : yeah and now Kurama locked the bathroom door wont come out and is ignoring my threats I REPEAT MY THREATS HOW THAT POSSIBLE ? and Minamisawa is all depressed about it . its sooooo annoying .

Clara : dont say that ( tears in her eyes ) i hope they make up .

Shindou : dont count on it when Kurama is upset it takes a long time for him to be normal again.

Clara : awww poor Minamisawa-kun

**Knock,knock,knock**

Chi : _YAY A YAY THERE HERE YAY ._

Kirino : whos here ?

Chi : ( goes and opens the door someone they never saw before comes in ) HEY ( hugs the person )

? : HEY

Beka : you made it great .

? : yeah

Kariya : whos that ?

? : im **Marcel Vinder **call me Marcel ,nice to meet yous boys

Kariya : yeah yeah , more tortures .

Beka : Marcel can you read out your dares please .

Marcel ; one second, Shinsuke ( whispers to his ear ) okay ?

Shinsuke : yeah

Beka : read your dares already please ,

Shinsuke : she added please again ?

Beka : YEAH got a problem with it midget ?

Shinsuke : n no

Beka : thats what i thought, anyway Marcel

Marcel : eh ( sweatdrops ) okay dare one : **Kariya and Hikaru play pocky game . **

Kariya : Wha ? ( blushes )

Beka : Chi give me a pocky stick .

Chi : but i only have one left and its chocolate my FAVOURITE ( whined )

Beka : ( vein pops ) i dont care give it to me NOW !

Chi : fine fine grumpy face ( hands her a chocolate pocky stick ) here

Beka : thank you geez ( here hands the pocky stick yo Hikaru ) go

Hikaru : em...

Kariya : errr...

Beka : STOP EMING AND ERING GOOOO !

Hikaru : H HAI

Kariya : O Okay ( they start playing the pocky game )

Kirino : i wonder who will win ?

Shindou ; look there nearly at the middle .

Shinsuke : i dont like this game .

**Hikaru and Kariya kiss in the middle**

Marcel ; They kissed didnt think they would do that .

Shindou : O\o

Kirino : O\o

Shinsuke : Yeah definetly hate it

Hikaru : ( blushes ) emm...

Kariya : errr...

Marcel : okay dare two : **Tsurugi choose your brother or Tenma, **this will be a hard choice .

Tsurugi : Wha ...i refuse to answer that question .

Beka : Answer of both of them will be in PAIN ( smirks )

Tsurugi : YOU

Yuuichi : Kyousuke just pick Tenma im really happy for yous

Tsurugi : But ni-san i love yous both ...shit ( blushes )

Kariya : wow Tsurugi has a soft side wow .

Shindou : yeah

Tsurugi ; fine choose Tenma

Beka : just cause your brother made you ...aw WHATEVER NEXT

Marcel : okay geez no need to shout, dare three : **Hamano kiss Hayami on the LIPS **

Hamano : er...

Hayami : ( blushes )...Hamano-kun you gonna do it o or what

Hamano : Well if you dont mind ?

Hayami : dont .

Hamano : okay ( gives him a soft kiss on the lips )

Chi : _AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW KAWAIIIIIIIIIII CUTE OMG OMG THEY ARE KISSINING KISSSINGGGGGGGGG WOWWWWWWWWWWW YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY A YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YOHOO!_

Hayami and Hamano ; ( break kiss and are blushing like mad )

Marcel : cute, okay dare four : **Lock Shindou and Kirino in a small room ,** im sooo evil hehehehe .

Kirino and Shindou : WHAT ?!

Beka : Yes way Ranmaru-chan ( grabs him and Shindou and drags them to a small room and locked them there )

Ichino : why did you lock them in a closet ?

Beka ; theres no other small rooms here sooo a closet should be fine :

Ichino ; but theres hardly any space in there .

Marcel : ( smirks ) even better .

Kirino ; HEY LET US OUT !

Shindou ; Guys please open the door .

Beka ; NO okay Marcel continue ...

Kirino ; HEY

Marcel : ( sweatdrops again ) dare five : **Minamisawa if you want you can rape Kurama **, err...( sees the boys giving a WTF look ) WHAT ? ( innocent face )

Beka ; So Minamisawa want to ?

Minamisawa ; ( looks up from his depressed position in the corner )

Beka : ( sweatdrops ) ehehehe want to ?

Minamisawa : As if , he already hates me ?

Aoyama ; yeah he can still say sorry but if he ...you know he wont get a chance and he will probably get killed by Kurama .

Beka ; right sozzy Marcel

Marcel : alright understand , Shinsuke did you record everything ?

Boys : record what ?

Shinsuke ; Yeah here ( hands her a camera )

Marcel ; thanks

Boys ; dont tell us you made him record it ?

Marcel ; it was his dare , anyway Shinsuke upload it on YouTube okay ?

Shinsuke ; YEP ( goes to a laptop and uploads everything )

Boys ; NOOOOOO

Marcel : ( smirks ) too late .

Shinsuke : WOW

Boys : WHAT ?!

Shinsuke : One million views in a minute ...cool

Boys : Were screwed .

Beka ; thanks for being the guest star Marcel

Marcel : No problem bye ( walks out )

Beka : bye ( about to close door ) OI HURRY UP YOUR LATE

? : GEEZ you should be happy i came

Beka : you came cause StarLikeShadow made you now sit down and wait for what you have to do then do it and you can go simple, right Kagaya ?

Kagaya : Whatever ( does and sits on the couch and closes his eyes )

Beka : okay we have one more batch of dares today .

Boys ; WHA MORE TORTURE

Beka ; whatever , Here Tenma drink this ( hands him a glass with orange liquid in it .)

Tenma : what is that ?

Beka : its ...well orange juice .

Tenma : orange juice ?

Beka : yeah its a dare drink it.

Tenma ; okay fine ( drinks it all ) it didnt taste much like orange juice .

Beka : Cause it wasnt orange juice ( smirks )

Kagaya : ( opens one eye ) Oh i get it, I pity you Tenma you should`nt have drank that .

Tenma : wha ...

Tsurugi ; What did you do Beka ?

Beka : ( smirks wider ) hmmmm...dare one : **Make Tenma magically get dog ears and a tail . **HEHEHEHEHE yous should relise the rest

Tenma ; Oh i feel sick... ( faints )

Tsurugi : Beka you bastard What have you done ?

Tenma : ( suddenly dog ears grow on his head and he grows a tail ) owwwww w what happened...Kyousuke-kun

Tsurugi : ( too shocked to speak )...

Chi : _KA-WA-IIIIIIIIIIII OMG GOD CUTE CUTE CUTE ! _

Tenma : W what im ...cute whaaa ?

Taiyou: w...well ...h ...heres... a mirror ...Tenma -kun ..( hands him a mirror )

Tenma : ha i- ( looks in the mirror and sees dog ears ) WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I HAVE DOG YEARS HELP !

Kariya : And a tail , if you didnt notice ?

Tenma ; WHAT ( looks behind him and sees a dog tail ) WHAAAAAAAAAA IM A HALF DOG HELP BEKA TURN ME BACK TO NORMAL PLEASE PLEASE WHAT WILL KAZEMARU-SAN AND GOUENJI-SAN SAY AND EVEN ENDOU KANTOKU HELPPPPPPPP ( starts runing around the room screaming )

Ichino : Someone do something !

Hayami : WHAAAAA TENMA IS HALF DOG HOWS THAT EVEN POSSIBE HUH WHAT IN THE WORLD IS HAPEN- ( gets silenced with a kiss from Hamano )

Hamano : ( breaks kiss ) Hayami its okay calm down okay.

Hayami ; o..okay ( calms down )

Tenma : WAIT ( stops running around )

Yuuichi : Tenma-kun what is it are you okay now ?

Tenma : I...I...I...if im a half dog then...then...then...

Beka : THEN WHAT ?

Tenma : ( bursts into tears ) WHAAAA I CANT PLAY SOCCER ,HALF DOGS CANT PLAY SOCCER WHAAAAAAAAAA HELP PLEASE * SOB* * SOB * SOCCERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Tsurugi : TENMA CALM DOWN

Tenma ; NOOOOOOOOOOO IM A HALF DOG WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

Beka : OKAY HAVE ENOUGHT ( grabs Tenma and shoves a bottle with blue liquid in his mouth ) THERE

Tenma : ( faints again but his ears and tail dissaper )

Tsurugi : Tenma ( knees beside him ) HEY Tenma wake up

Beka ; he will in around one hour probably

Tsurugi : .YOU

Beka ; dont worry me too .

Tsurugi : Whatever ( cairies and puts Tenma on a couch )

Beka ; Chi get Kirino and Shindou .

Chi : _oki doki _( opens the closet door )

Kirino : FINALLY ( comes out with Shindou )

Beka : NE ne yous did it ?

Kirino : WHAT NO WAY SICKO

Beka : did yous do anything anythingat least ?

Kirino : yes we did.

Beka : WHAT ?

Boys : WHAT ?

Kirino : we talked

Beka : ( animefall )

Boys : ( animefall too )

Kirino: haaa ?

Shindou : We talked about us and now we are a couple .

Beka : ( eyes lit up ) REALLY ?

Kirino : really ( blushes a little )

Shindou ; plus we heard what was going on ...half dog ?

Tsurugi : dont ask .

Shindou : okay .

Beka ; Hey Kagaya do what your supposed to do and you can go .

Kagaya : fine fine it will be my pleasure ( goes up to Shindou from behind and kicks him hard on the ass )

Shindou : OUC-( falls on Kirino him and Kirino kiss )

Kagaya : right bye bye ( runs out the door )

Beka : yeah bye ( locks the door behind him ) okay

Shindou : Ouch ...Kirino are you okay ?

Kirino : ( blushes ) y...yeah ...

Shindou : Beka what was that for ?

Beka ; dare two ; **Kagaya kick Shindou towards Kirino and make them accidentally kiss **

Shindou ; so that was a dare .

Beka : yep ...okay dare three : **Kariya hug Hikaru for the rest of the chapter and dont let go**

Hikaru ; ( blushes ) um K...Kariya-kun

Kariya : w well u mind ?

Hikaru : n..no

Kariya : ( hugs him )

Chi : _OH and remember to the end of the chapterrrrrrrr_

Kariya : whatever ( keeps huging Hikaru )

Hikaru ; ( turing more red each second )

Beka ; dare four : **Ichino dance the caramelldasen with Aoyama**

Ichino : WHAT I CANT DANCE !

Aoyama ; SAME NO WAY

Beka ; YES way guys or you want me drunk, i heard from Chi one time i was drunk i blowed up a shop .

Ichino and Aoyama : W w what ?

Beka ; yeah well now dance ( plays music )

Aoyama : w wait

Ichino ; D dont

Beka ; 3..2..1..DANCE

Ichino and Aoyama : ( star dancing )

**After the dance**

Beka ; what was that ?

Boys : ( start laughting ) AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA WAS THAT EVEN THE DANCE HAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA.!

Ichino : i told yous i cant dance .

Aoyama ; i hardly even know the caramelldansen , i only saw it on T.V once so go away !

Beka : Okay next da-

Tenma : UGG what happened ...my head...WAIT HALF DOG I NOOO-

Tsurugi ; TENMA ITS ALRIGHT YOUR NOT A HALF DOG ANYMORE LOOK ( hands him a mirror )

Tenma : ( looks in the mirror his ears are gone ) thank god

Tsurugi : ( smiles )

Beka ; as i was saying ( glares at Tenma but he doesnt notice it ) dare five : **Kurama confess to Minamisawa how much you missed him when he left for something else . **welll

Shindou : i dont think we can do that now ( looks at the bathroom door and then at Minamisawa ans sweatdrops ) dont yous think ?

Beka : okay sorry StarLikeShadow but I PROMISE your dare will be done when the make up .

Shinsuke : is that all the dartes ?

Beka ; No one more , dare six : **Hamano just keep huging Hayami while bats try attack him.**

Hamano : WHAT NO WAY YOU WILL DO THAT TO HIM !

Tenma : did H Hamano-senpai just shout he ...never...shouts .

Hayami ; b..b...b...ba...bat...bats ...why do yous hate me ...so...m...much ?

Hamano : Hayami it will be okay i will protect you from those sickos okay ?

Hayami ; Yes ( hugs Hamano )

Chi : _okay_ ( opens door and bats fly right at Hamano and Hayami but dont hurt them )

Hayami ; HAMANOIKUN IM SCARED

Hamano : its okay im here ( the bats fly around them few times and then fly back into the room and Chi locks the door ) look they are gone .

Hayami ( looks around ) thank god .

Shinsuke : guys

Boys : yes

Shinsuke : i do not want to know how bats got into that room .

Boys : us too

Chi : _okay thats all for this chappie next chappie our guest star will be __**bono1380 **__and hopefully Minamisawa and Kurama-kun make up bye _

Clara : ZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzz

* * *

what yas think

I seriously promise Minamisawa and Kurama will make up next chapter have a good dare to help them

thanks again for all the reviews guys i love yous

Oh and guys i only have 2 batches of dares left SEND in more please im runing out i only have enought for chapter 8 and 9 and thats it HELP PLEASE

bye


	8. Crazy guest star and Beka gets mad again

Me : OH MY GOD IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRRRRYYYYYYY DONT KILLL MEEEEE I COULDNT UP DATE SOOONER PLEASE FORGIVE I HAD 3 FRINKING TESTS AND THEN I WAS IN DUBLIN AT MY AUNTYS BECAUSE HER BABY WAS BORN AND I WAS VISITING AND I DIDNT HAVE TIME TO UPDATE SOZZY DONT KILL ( knees down and puts head onthe floor ) sorry begging yous forgive * sob*

Kirino : er...i think they forgive you marty

Me : DONT CALLL ME THAT MY NAME IS ALICE

Kirino: okay then why are you call that ?

ME : JUST DO OKAY !

Kirino : okay okay

Me : now can you do the disclaimer Ranmaru-chan ?

Kirino : yeah okay Cutemarty1999 or Alice doest own Inazuma Eleven Go .

Me : read and review.

* * *

**2:00 pm ( 7 hours and 30 minutes till practise )**

**knock, knock .**

Shinsuke : i wonder whos there ?

Tsurugi ; probably another sick fangirl

Beka : naw its probably bono .

Boys : bono ?

Chi ; _another guest star yay_

Beka ( goes and opens the door ) Hey bono u made it.

Bono : YUP... OMG TSURUGI ,TENMA,SHINDOU AND KIRINO MY FAVOURITE 2 COUPLES ( gives them a death hug )

T,T,S ,and K : c...c...cant ...breath

Bono : OH sorry sorry ( lets them go )

Boys : another crazy guest star .

Beka : okay guys this is **bono1380** our guest star for today, okay should we get on with the dares

Boys : Nnoooooooooooooo

Bono : YAY OKAY

Beka : right u read them out

Shinsuke : they are totally ignoring us

Tenma : they her what they want to hear .

Bono : Right , these dares are from ME, dare one : **Taiyou has to make Tenma cry and Tsurugi has to comfort him.**

Taiyou : But i dont want to make Tenma cry hes my best friend .

Tsurugi : And i wont let anyone make my Tenma cry .

Tenma : ( blushes )

Kariya : m..my Tenma ?

Hikaru : Y..yeah they really like each other .

Bono : YES U WILL

Beka : exacly , Taiyou if u dont i will kick Yuuichi into a room with a drunk Chi , hows that ?

Taiyou : w..well...im sorry Tenma .

Tenma : Naw its okay its just a dare .

Taiyou : okay then thanks but how should i make u cry, hmmmmm what are u scared of ?

Tenma : Well u wouldnt find it here .

Beka ; Taiyou get over here .

Taiyou : em...okay ( walks up to beka and she whispers in his ear )

Beka ; get it ?

Taiyou : but-

Beka : i said GET IT U STUPID ORANGE HEAD ?

Taiyou : y..yeah

Beka : GOOD now GO !

Taiyou : Yes ma am, Tenma-kun

Tenma : yes Taiyou

Taiyou : Well Tenma just wanna tell that ...er...

Beka : SPIT IT OUT ALREADY !

Taiyou : WAAA I HATE SOCCER TOTALLY HATE IT AND U CAUSE U LOVE SOCCER SOOO MUCH TENMA...

Tenma : i ( sniffs ) waaaaaaaaaaaa ( starts crying )

Taiyou : TENMA-KUN IM SOOOOO SORRY

Tenma : ( keeps crying )waaaaaaaaaa SOCCER WAAAAAAA

Taiyou : I DIDNT MEAN IT I LOVE SOCCER AND YOUR MY FRIEND IM SORRRY ( goes and sits in the emo corner ) im sorry ( mutters )

Tsurugi : Tenma its alright he didnt mean it ( hugs him )

Tenma : rea...really ...( stops crying )

Tsurugi : yeah

Beka : okay ENOUGTH of your lovey dovey shit Bono dare 2 hurry

Bono : kay dare two : **Yuuichi must walk up to his brother ( with the help of someone ) and give him a hug ...**SO WHO WILL HELP HIM ...hm...Taiyou-kun you do it

Taiyou : H..huh w..why me ?

Bono : JUST DO IT

Taiyou : yes ( helps Yuuichi up, leads him to Tsurugi and they hug ) here

Yuuichi : Thank you Taiyou-kun

Taiyou : You welcome ( helps him back on the couch )

Bono : okay dare three : **Ichino has to tell sweet words to Aoyama **

Ichino : er...

Aoyama : w...well

Bono : DO IT ALREADY!

Ichino : okay Aoyama when ever i see you ,you make me want to hug you. when im in a bad mood and i see you smile i get happy right away, i...think i... love you A ...Aoyama

Aoyama : ( blushes like a tomatoe ) i..i...i..i...i..i d..d..d...do do ...t..too

Ichino: r..really

Aoyama : y..yeah

Ichino : alright ( kisses him )

Aoyama : ( kisses back )

Beka : WAAAAAAAAAAA SOOO ROMANTIC ICHINO-CHAN SHOULD BE A POET THEY ARE KISSING KISSING IM TELLING YOU ...YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Boys and bono,chi : ( sweatdrops ) ehehe

Bono : hehe dare four : **Minamisawa has to hug Kurama**

Minamisawa : ( looks up ) he will ...kill...me ...probably

Shindou : Yeah we shou-

Beka : ALRIGHT KURAMA IVE HAD ENOUGHT GET THE FUCK HERE ( bangs on the bathroom door ) YOU HEAR ME MOTHER FUCKER

Tenma : KYOUSUKE-KUN IM SCARED ( clinges to Tsurugi )

Tsurugi : W ...wow

Hayami : HAMANO-KUN WE WILL ALLL DIEEEEEEE ( clinges to Hamano )

Hamano : shes having another crazy fit huh ?

Kirino : YOUR NOT SCARED ? WE WILL DIE AT THIS RATE FOR GODS SAKE ! ( clinges to Shindous arm )

Hamano : What scared ? of that freak ? nooo way

Shindou : ?

Kirino : ?

Tsurugi : ?

Hayami : ?

Tenma : HAMANO-SENPAIII YOUR TOTALLY MAD !

Hamano : ...thanks...i ...guess

Tenma : THAT WASNT A COMPLIMENT

Hamano ; Oh...sor-

Beka : KURAMA FOR THE MOTHER OF A FUCKING SHITING GOD GET OUT ...AFTER YOU DO THE DARE YOU CAN GO BACK IN THERE AND DROWN YOUR FUCKING SHITTY SELF !

**( door unlock sound )**

Kurama : ( comes out , if you look really closly you can notice tear stains under his eyes ( thought only Kirino,Shindou and Minmisawa notice )) What the fuck do i have to fucking do in this fucking shitty fuck show huh ?

Beka : ?

Kirino : ...K...Ku...Kurama ?

Kurama : so what the fuck do i have to fucking do , hurry the fuck up !

Bono ; you havta hug Minamisawa-_senpaiii_

Kurama : ( turns to Minamisawa with a blank face goes up to him hugs him for 2 seconds and goes back to the bathroom and shuts and locks the door )

Minamisawa : ( emo mode ) Yes he ...really...hates...m...me ? ( sob ).. ( thinks: i made him cry what the hell should i do im so sorry Kurama im ma bad person .)

Shindou : Minamisaw-

Bono: OKAY TIME FOR NEXT DARE,dare five : **Tenma and Tsurugi kiss for 5 minutes . **

Tsurugi : thats no problem right Tenma ?

Tenma : No...( blushes and he and Tsurugi start kissing )

Bono : OMG MY EFING GOD THEY ARE KISSING SEE SEE EVERYONE ?

Boys : yeah we can friggin see !

Bono : geez ( pouts )

Beka : okay let them kiss ,NEXT DARE !

Bono : right dare six : **Taiyou has to pick his favourite song and dance it on the table . **

Taiyou : WHAT NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO WAYYYYY EVER NO N-O SPELLS NO!

Shinsuke : why Taiyou-kun ?

Taiyou ; i just dont want too its tooo embarasing ?

Kariya : Oh your _shyyyy_ Taiyou-_kun_

Taiyou : well ...maybe a l...little

Kariya : hehehehehe-OUCH WHAT THE HELL ( gets hit over his head )

Kirino : dont laugth at others Kariya because when your in trouble they will laugth at you .

Kariya : GEEZ OKAY ( thinks : reminds me of someone at home )

Beka : WELL ORANGE HEAD WHATS YOUR FAVOURITE SONG HUH?!

Taiyou : w...well ( mumble )

Beka : speak PROPERLY !

Taiyou ; okay ...its ...party rock anthem

Boys : YOUR INTO THAT KIND OFF MUSIC ?

Taiyou : y..yeah

Shinsuke : but Taiyou-kun i thought your more of calm music type ?

Taiyou : well dont judge a book by its cover .

Kariya : ( thinks : geez again )

Beka : okay just the first chorus go .

Taiyou : okay ( glances at Yuuichi and sees him smiling at him and he blushes )

Beka : 3...2...1...GO ( plays music )

Taiyou : ( climbs on a table , starts dancing takes a deep breath and sings )

**PARTY ROCK**

**YEAH**

**WHOA!**

**LETS GO**

**Party rock is in the house tonight**

**Everybody just have a good time**

**And we gonna make you lose your mind**

**Everybody just have a good time**

**Party rock is in the house tonight**

**Everybody just have a good time**

**And we gonna make you lose your mind**

**We just wanna see ya!**

**Shake that!**

Kirino : ..that

Shindou : ...w..was

Hikaru ...s..soo

Shinsuke :...AWESOME TAIYOU-KUN YOUR SUCH A GOOD SINGER AND DANCER OMG ( sparkles in eyes )

Taiyou : heheh ...thank you Shinsuke-kun

Yuuichi : Taiyou-kun that was beautiful ( smiles )

Taiyou : T..tha...thank Yuuichi-kun

Ichino : Y...Yuuuichi-kun ?

Aoyama : O-o

Bono : okay dare sev- YOUS ARE STILL KISSING ITS OVER 6 MINUTES !

Tenma : ( breaks kiss and is panting like mad )

Tsurugi : ( panting ) W...what a- are yous* pant * staring...a..at go * pant* on...with t ..the dare * pant*

Bono : okay then dare Seven : **Yuuichi has to kiss the first person he sees **

Yuuichi : huh ?

Bono : okay close your eyes Yuuichi-kun

Yuuichi : o..okay ( closes eyes )

Bono :( smirks ) everyone hide ( whispers )

Boys : ( are hiding )

Beka : ( smirks and pushes Taiyou on the floor in front of Yuuich ) open up Yuuichi-kun

Taiyou : ouch ...

Yuuich : ( opens eyes and sees Taiyou lying on the floor in front of him )

Taiyou : ( blushes )

Yuuichi : w...well ...i think i...have to kisss...you now...d..do...you mind ? ( blushes )

Taiyou : n...no i...d..dont m...mind .

Yuuich : okay ( they kiss )

Boys : _awwwwwwww_

Chi : _cuteeeeeeeeeeeeee_

Bono ; yep

Beka ; whatever .

Clara : ZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzz

Yuuichi and Taiyou : ( break kiss blushing madly )

Bono : okayay dare eight : **Hamano has to carry Hayami on his back for the howl chapter . **err...i guess that should have gone as dare one .

Beka ; NAW its okay they will do it for the howl new chapter okay ?

Bono : yeah thanks for allowing me to be guest star .

Beka : naw we thank you see ya later bye

Bono ; bye ( throws an objest that looks like a garnade on the ground it explodes and smoke appears ) hehehehe bye

**Smoke disappers**

Beka : THAT WAS AWESOME

Hikaru : shes gone wow

Chi : _hehehehehhehehe_

Beka : next chaper there will be no guest star

Chi : _but there will still be dares yay_

Boys : nooooooooooo booooooooooooooo!

* * *

Me : thanks for reading and again sorry bout that

There will be no guest stars for the next free chapters i already have them planned ( dont worry Minamisawa and Kurama coming back together in chapter 9 hehehhehe )

ME : chapter 12 will be a special chapter no dares in it BUT yous can send in never have i ever stuff OR i would ratter

ME : this is an example of a ratter : Shindou would you ratter marry Kirino or his mother ( THIS IS JUST AN EXAPLE YOU CAN GIVE EASY OR HJARD ONES YOUR PICK REMEMBER )

ME: Shindou has to pick one ( we know which one ) so send in ratters and never have i evers please thanks and bye bye


	9. Making up and a lot of Singing

Me: hey guys heres chapter 9 and thanks for all the reviews , i keep reading the over and over thanks

Kariya : geez can you stop now

Me : whatever Hikaru Disclaimer please

Hikaru : yep , cutemarty1999 doesnt own Inazua Eleven Go only her scary fangirls

Me : they are that scary ( nervous laught )

* * *

**2:30 pm ( 7 hours till practise **

Beka : okay lets get on with the dares !

Boys : ZZZZzzzzzzzzzz

Clara : ZZZZZzzzzzzzz

Chi : _zzzzzzz haya...mi...and ...hamano ...love...ly ...yaoi...couple._

Beka : GRRRRRR...WAKE UP YOUS MOTHER FUCKING BITCHES

Chi : _IM AWAKE_

Hikaru : WAAAAA

Kariya : WHAT

Tenma : HALF DOG... er...

Tsurugi : THE HELL

Kirino: IM NOT A GIRL

Shindou: GAAAAA

Ichino : IM NOT SLEEPING

Aoyama : AAAHHHHHH

Hayami : EARTHS ON FIRE I DONT WANNA DIE

Hamano : geez people keep it down i wanna sleep *yawn*

Beka : ( vein pops ) I WI-

Clara : FOR FUCK SAKE SHUT THE MOUTH OF YOURS BEKA I WANNA SLEEP HERE ( falls back asleep )

Boys and Chi :( sweatdrop )

Beka : WHATEVER BITCH, CHI READ OUT THE DARES AND HAYAMI HAMANO HUG FOR THE HOWL CHAPTER

Hamano : why ?

Beka : unfinished dare from last chapter remember ?

Hamano : oh yeah ,Hayami-kun you mind ?

Hayami : ( blushes ) n...no

Hamano : okay ( him and Hayami hug )

Beka : Chi dares .

Chi : _okey these are from __**Wolf Rikava ,**__dare one : __**Minamisawa has to buy a box of chocolates go to the bathroom where Kurama is and sing "love story" by Taylor Swift**_

Beka : hmmm...CLARA GET THE HECK UP !

Clara :zz-What do you want !

Beka : here ( hands her the phone with dares on it ) you might want to see it .

Clara : ( reads the dare ) YAY FINALLY THEY CAN MAKE UP YAHOOOOOOOOO...go Minamisawa-senpai ( smiles like a maniac )

Minamisawa : ( shivers ) well here goes nothing...anyone have chocolates ?

Beka : for the love of kami here ( hands him a box of chocolates )

Minamisawa : ( takes a deep breath and walks up to the bathroo door ) Kurama

...

Minamisawa : Okay i know you wont listen but im really sorry i was acting like that couse...i...actually like...you...t..oo ...sorry but im not... good with ...expressing my feeling... to.. anyone... or... for anyone soo sorry and please listen im singing this song for you...

**We were both young when I first saw you**  
**I close my eyes and the flashback starts**  
**I'm standing there**  
**On a balcony in summer air**

**See the lights, see the party, the ballgowns  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello  
Little did I know**

**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles**  
**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet**  
**And I was crying on the staircase**  
**Begging you please don't go **  
**And I said**

**Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone**  
**I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run**  
**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**  
**It's a love story, baby, just say yes**

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you**  
**We keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if they knew**  
**So close your eyes**  
**Escape this town for a little while**

**'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter**  
**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet**  
**But you were everything to me**  
**I was begging you please don't go **  
**And I said**

**Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone**  
**I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run**  
**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**  
**It's a love story, baby, just say yes**

**Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes**

**Oh, oh**

**I got tired of waiting**  
**Wondering if you were ever coming around**  
**My faith in you was fading**  
**When I met you on the outskirts of town **  
**And I said**

**Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone**  
**I keep waiting for you but you never come**  
**Is this in my head, I don't know what to think**  
**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said**

**Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes**

**Oh, oh**  
**Oh, oh, oh**

**'Cause we were both young when I first saw you**

Shinsuke : THAT WAS AWESOME MINAMISA- ( gets mouth coverted with Kirinos hand ) Kiwino-sewpai waaaa

Kirino : ( whispers ) shhhh let them have the moment for theselves

Shinsuke : ( nods )

(Door unlock sound )

Kurama : ( comes out ) do you really mean that ?

Minamiswa : yeah sorry i was an idiot .

Kurama : Yeah you friking were

Minamisawa : well sorry again,here ( hands him a box of chocolates )

Kurama : thanks... did you mean the..." like back" part ?

Minamisawa : (blushes and smirks ) yeah ( kisses Kurama on the lips ) yes i did

Kurama : ( blushes ) me too

Clara : SOOO EFING ROMANTIC OMG OMG ( takes photos ) HEHEHEHEHEHE

Kurama and Minamisawa : ( blushes )

Shindou : good you guys made up

Kirino : yeah

Minamisawa : thanks we-

Beka : OKAY ENOUGHT OF THAT SICK SHIT!

Kariya : its not shit when its Kirino-senpai and Shindou-senpai or Ichino-senpai and Aoyama-senpai..( mutters )

Beka : DID you say SOMETHING Kariya ?

Kariya : N...no

Beka : okay then Chi .

Chi : _on it , dare two : __**Kariya has to tongue-kiss with Hikaru **__hehehehehhe cute~_

Hikaru : em...( blushes like mad )

Kariya : Hikaru do you...m...mind ( blushes )

Hikaru : i...i ...d...d...dont ...go ..o...o..on ...a..ahead

Kariya : ( tongue kisses Hikaru )

Hikaru : ( moans )

Chi : OMG HIKARU-KUN MOANED ( records it on her phone )

Hikaru and Kariya : ( break kiss )

Beka : Chi next .

Chi : _i know you dont have to tell me ,dare three : __**Shindou and Kirino have to drink a cocktail ( doesnt matter what kind ) in one glass at the same time .**_

Beka : YAYYYYYYYYYYY heres a black velvet , beer cocktail.

Kirino : beer ?

Shindou : we are underage remember?

Beka : eh...no

Kirino : NO way i drinking that .

Beka : yous will or i will drink it and you dont want that do you ?

Kirino : okay fine ( takes the cocktail )

Beka : heres two straws ( hands them a blue and pink straw )

Kirino : pink ?!

Beka : sorry sorry JUST DRINK IT ALREADY!

Kirino : okay Shindou ?

Shindou : i hope theres not that much beer in it Beka ?

Beka : of course there isnt i only added a little bit .

Shindou : okay then ( him and Kirino drink the cocktail with their straws in a same cup )

Kirino : done * burps * excuse me ( feels wierd ) hey B...Beka ...w..what was ...in ...that ...c...coktail?

Beka : Not much ( innocent voice and smile )

Shindou : What ...did ...you p..put in it ?

Beka : well like whiskey,vodka,beer,gin,rum ,honey and milk , tastes nice doesnt it

Boys : YOU PUT WHAT ?!

Aoyama : They are underage

Ichino: you made them drunk

Beka : yep

Shindou : ...m...my ...h...head ( faints )

Kirino : ( wobbles ) h...hey...S...hindou you...o...o...ok..ay ( faints )

Tenma : ( sweatdrops ) wow theres so much alcohol they cant even move anymore.

Chi : _yep dare four : __**Scare Hayami,then Hamano stand up for him ,hug him and kiss him.**_ _YAY A YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYY _

Hayami : er...

Beka : okay Chi do something to Hayami .

Chi : _why me _

Beka : couse you freak him out .

Chi : _oh okay _( walks up to Hayami (while hes huging Hamano ) and gives him a kiss on the cheek ) _i always wanted to do that . yay_

Hayami : AHHHHHHHHH ( runs away )

Chi : _come back herrrrrrrrrrrr ~_

Hamano : leave him alone !

Chi : _Oh okay_ ( skips away )

Boys : ( sweatdrops )

Hamano : Hayami are you okay ( hugs him )

Hayami : ye..yeah...t...thank...you...Ha...Hamano-kun

Hamano : you welcome ( smiles and kisses him )

Hayami : ( blushes )

Chi : _YAY okay dare five : __**Ichino and Aoyama have to eat a pocky stick**_

Beka : YAYYYYYYYYYYY TWO COOL DARES IN ONE DAY !

Ichino : ( blushes )..S...shut..up

Aoyama : ( blushes )

Chi : _here a srawberry pocky stick_ ( hands Ichino a pocky stick )

Ichino : Thanks...well Aoyama we gonna eat it ?

Aoyama : y...yeah why not ( bites on one end and Ichino bites on the other and they start eating and eventully they kiss in the middle )

Beka : OMG THEY KISSED ( faints )

Kurama : wow now we have 3 passed out people .

Minamisawa : yeah ( sweatdrops )

Chi : _okay then dare six : __**Tsurugi do something perverted to Tenma , in other words please him ( Tenma has to at least moan ) **__OMG GREAT DARE YAY FOR KYOU/TEN_

Tenma : e..em...Kyousuke-kun

Tsurugi: er...

Tenma : er ?

Tsurugi : ( walks up to Tenma kisses him then trails down and bites his neck and then licks the bitten spot leaving a hickey )

Tenma : ( blushes and moans )

Chi : _HOT HOT HOT HE MOANED YAYYYYYYYYYYY_

Tsurugi : shut up !

Chi : _okay dare seven : __**All the ukes have to sing "poison" or "Holy Virgin" by Groove Coverage ( they can sing both if yous dony mind )**_

Ukes : NO WAY

Beka : ( wakes up ) YESSSS WAY NOW

Shinsuke : but Kirino-senpai is asleep

Ichino: yeah hes drunk.

Beka : leave him be , okay Hikaru, Aoyama , Tenma ,Hayami ,Taiyou and Kurama, get ready

Kurama : Who said im the uke ?

Beka : you friking are now get ready .

Taiyou : but i not even in Relationship !

Beka : but you will sooon so get ready you ginger head .

Taiyou : okay

Beka : first up poison , 3...2...1...GO ( plays music )

**(All ukes )**

**Your cruel device**  
**your blood like ice**  
**one look could kill**  
**my pain, your thrill**

**I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't**  
**touch)**  
**I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop**  
**I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (too much)**  
**I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison.**  
**You're poison running through my veins,**  
**You're poison...**  
**I don't wanna break these chains.**

**Your mouth so hot**  
**your web, I'm caught**  
**your skin, so wet**  
**black lace, on sweat**

**I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (and**  
**pins)**  
**I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name**  
**Don't wanna touch you, but you're under my skin (deep**  
**in)**  
**I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison.**  
**You're poison running through my veins,**  
**You're Poison...**  
**I don't wanna break these chains.****_  
_**

**Running deep inside my veins...**  
**Running deep inside my veins...**

**One look (one look)**  
**could kill (could kill)**  
**my pain, your thrill**

**I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't**  
**touch)**  
**I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop**  
**I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (too much)**  
**I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison.**  
**You're poison running through my veins,**  
**You're poison...**  
**I don't wanna break these chains.**  
**Poison...**

**I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't**  
**touch)**  
**I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop**  
**I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (too much)**  
**I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison.**  
**You're poison running through my veins,**  
**You're poison...**  
**I don't wanna break these chains**  
**Poison... (poison)**

Shinsuke : THAT WAS CLASS

Boys : ( cheers )

Beka : okay whatever next Holy Virgin, 3...2...1...GO

**(All ukes )**

**I'm a little lady**  
**Treat me like a baby**  
**I've been waiting lately**  
**For someone like you**

**Can you share my passion**  
**Earning my obsession**  
**I want satisfaction**  
**All of the time**

**If you wanna taste me**  
**Try my paradise**  
**Come, and feel up my desire**

**You can please me,**  
**Tease me,**  
**Take me to the sky,**  
**Baby, we can burn like fire**

**I am your holy virgin,**  
**Be gentle all the time**  
**I am your holy virgin,**  
**I'll blow your mind**

**I am your holy virgin**  
**And if you touch me right**  
**I'll be your nasty virgin**

**I can take you places**  
**Show you all my faces**  
**No, I don't wrap the paces**  
**We gonna be there**

**Do you wanna hold me**  
**When I'm feelin' lonely**  
**Slowly you consume me**  
**Angel of mine**

**If you wanna taste me**  
**Try my paradise**  
**Come, and feel up my desire**

**You can please me**  
**Tease me,**  
**Take me to the sky,**  
**Baby, we can burn like fire**

**I am your holy virgin,**  
**Be gentle all the time**  
**I am your holy virgin,**  
**I'll blow your mind**

**I am your holy virgin**  
**And if you touch me right**  
**I'll be your nasty virgin**

**'nother kind of false**  
**Heaven just calls**  
**Open up your eyes**  
**For someone like me**

**I am on my way**  
**Leaving today**  
**Oh, I'm gonna ride**  
**To the other side**

**If you wanna taste me,**  
**Try my paradise,**  
**Come, and feel up my desire**

**You can please me**  
**Tease me,**  
**Take me to the sky,**  
**Baby, we can burn like fire**

**I am your holy virgin,**  
**Be gentle all the time**  
**I am your holy virgin,**  
**I'll blow your mind**

**I am your holy virgin**  
**And if you touch me right**  
**I'll be your nasty virgin,**  
**I'll blow your mind**

**I'll blow your mind**

**I am your holy virgin,**  
**Be gentle all the time**  
**I am your holy virgin.**

Beka : good we are done

Boys : ZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zz

Clara : ZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzz

Chi : _Hayami ...and... Hamano..._

Beka : ( vein pops )

* * *

Me: Well read and review nd please send me in ore ratters for the special chapter thanks and bye


	10. A Neko And More Singing

ME: hi guys im so sooooooooo sorry for not updating my internet broke and it took 3 weeks to get it fixed and sent back to us .ah well heres the next chapter i hope you like it .

Kirino ; ( reads the chapter ) what im a-

ME: SHHHHHHH dont telllll

Kirino : i hate you.

ME: I love you tooo Ranmaru-chan hehe

Kirino : ( poutes )

ME: Awwww im sorry do you want a pocky stick : ( hands over a packet of white chocolate pocky sticks )

Kirino : where did you get them you live in Ireland ?

ME: theres this shop called ANDES and it has them and i buy them all the time they are lovely , especially the white chocolate ones .

Kirino : oh

Disclaimer: i do not own Inazuma eleven i think we all now that by now .

Kirino: Read and Review

* * *

**3:00 ( 6 hours 30 minutes till practise ) **

Beka : okay im tired soo lets get these dares done with.

Boys: zzzzzzz

Chi: zzzzzzzz

Clara : ZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzz

Beka : ( vein appears on forehead ) GET THE PRICK UP

Boys : Waaaa

Chi: HAYAMI AND HAMANO-KUN

Clara: zzzzzzzzzz

Tsurugi : what was that for ?

Beka : i wanna get these dares done okay these are from **Star **

Hikaru : you mean StarLikeShadow not her again .

Tenma : Yeah she made me turn into a ...a...a ...you know ( shivers )

Beka : yeah yeah whatever dare one : **Tenma go high on sugar**

Tenma : what why ?

Beka : cause its a dare , now get moving !

Tenma : But how ?

Beka : GRRRR ( leaves goes to a diffrent room and they hear noises;

**BANG, CRASH,BANG,BANG, GRRRRRRR, CRASH HAHAHAHAHA**

Hayami : w w what is s she d doing there ?

Hamano : no clue

Tenma : ( totally freaked out ) i scared

Beka : ( comes back and hands Tenma a pink drink )here

Tenma : ( swallows ) w w w what i i is t t th that ?

Beka : a juice made of candy now drink.

Tenma ; o o okay ( drinks it all )

Shinsuke : sooo Tenma how do you feel ?

Tenma : ( starts shaking ) he he HE HE

Tsurugi : Tenma are you alright ?

Tenma : ( keeps shacking ) HEHEHEHEHHEHEEEHE

Hayami : HIDE ( jumps behind a sofa )

Ichino : EEEK ( grabs Aoyama and ducks under the table )

Minamisawa : errr ( also ducks under the table )

Taiyou : Yuuichi-kun ( pulls Yuuichi behind the couch )

Kurama : ( hides behind the same couch )

Hikaru : GAHHHH ( grabs Kariya and ducks behind the second couch )

Tenma : HEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEEHHEHEEHEEEEEEEE

Hamano : OH OH ( ducks behind the second couch )

Kirino: Run ( pulls Shindou into the closet and shuts the door )

Beka : I think i put a bit too much sugar in that after all ( hides under the table )

Chi :_HEHE Tenma-kun is high on sugar _( giggles and hides under the table )

Clara : ZZZZzzzzzzz

Tsurugi : T Tenma

Tenma : S S SS SSSUGA SUGA SUGA SUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ( starts jumping up and down shouting and throwing things ) SUGAAAAAA

Tsurugi : TENMA CALM DOW-ITAIIIIIIIIIIII ( gets hit with a chair and loses consiusness )

Tenma : SUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MI WANNA LODS OV SUGA

**27 painful minutes later**

Tenma : s...s...s..suga...rrrrrr mi...wants...lo..ds...ov...su...ga...zzzzzzzz

**Everyone comes out of their hiding places, and see the room,chairs broken to pieces, riped couches, marks on walls and doors and all other equipment broken to shreds and pieces.**

Aoyama : Oh...

Hikaru : My...

Beka ;( sneezes )

Chi : _Bless you _

Beka : thanks

Shindou : ( sees Tsurugi ) Tsurugi !

Yuuichi : Kyousuke-kun

Beka : wake up sleepy head dont be like Clara ( kicks him in the stomach )

Tsurugi : Ow what was that for ?!

Beka : whatever it looks like soccer freak is out .

Tsurugi : what Tenma ! ( rushes to Tenma and tries to wake min up ) Tenma wake up , wake up dammit !

Tenma : suga...soc...cer...sweet...socar

Kariya : how much sugar did you put in that drink ?

Beka : 6 kilograms plus 2 packets of bluberry flavour bun buns.

Hikaru : wow

Beka : let him be next dare :**Yuuichi have some tea cake and candy **

Clara : ( wakes up ) did i hear the word tea, i want some

Beka : well too bad its for Tsurugi no.2.

Yuuichi : hehe ( nerves laugh )

Chi :_ here _( hands Yuuichi tea a lemon cake and a bar ) _eat up _

Yuuichi : okay thank you

Chi : ( smiles ) _you welcome_ ( giggles )

Beka : okay while hes eating dare 3 :**Get hung upside down **OUCH

Taiyou : but what did i do ?

Beka ; shes mad at you, now ( pulls rope no one noticed before )

Taiyou : ( gets hung by his legs upside down ) WAAAA HELP

Beka ; do not ANYONE help him orange head stays like that for howl chapter, now dare 4 :**Kirino get cat ears and tail. **RANMARU-CHAN WILL BE A NEKO YAY

Kirino : No way

Beka ; But ranmaru-chan ?

Kirino : stop calling me that and NO !

Beka ; please

Kirino : NO

Beka : pretty please ?

Kirino : N.O spells No

Beka : ( poutes and grabs Kirino and makes him drink purple substance in a green bottle ) hehehe sorry Ranmaru-chan

Kirino : ( faints and gets pink cat ears and a pink tail )

Shindou : Kirino ! ( holds hi m in his arms )

Beka : KYAAAAAAAAA ( takes photos )

Kirino : owwww my head ( wkaes up ) Shindou ?

Shindou : ( looks at Kirino and blushes ) errr

Kirino : No dont tell me...

Chi :( gaves him a mirror ) _here_

Kirino ; ( looks and the mirror ) I...N...O...I-I-I-

Kariya ; hes gonna scream ( covers ears )

Everyone exept Kirino ,Clara and Shindou : ( covers ears )

Kirino : I I I ( faints )

Everyone : huh ?

Hikaru : i tought hes gonna scream like Tenma.

Kariya : yeah like a girl he is .

Shindou : Kariya take that back or you will run 50 laps around the school .

Kariya : fine fine i take it back captain

Shindou : ( rolls eyes picks Kirino up bridal-style and lays him on the couch and gives him a kiss on the forehead )

Beka : Okay dare 5 : **Hayami sleep **

Hayami : what

Chi ( walks up to Hayami and hits him on the neck ) _hehe presure point _

Hamano ; HAYAMI why did you do that ?!

Chi : _it takes too loooooooooooooooooooooong to fall sleep i helped hehehe_

Beka : dare 6 : **Hamano wake Hayami up with a kiss**

Hamano ; ( raises an eyebrow )

Beka ; just do it .

Hamano : ( kisses Hayami softly on the lips )

Hayami : ( wakes up with wide eyes but relaxes in to the kiss )

Hamano : ( pulls back ) hi ( smiles )

Hayami : h hi ( smiles back )

Chi : _OMG_ ( takes photos )

Beka : dare 7 : **Kurama if you are still in the bathroom get out already **thats more like a order not dare ,

Kurama : whatever

Beka : dare 8 : **Minamisawa make up with Kurama **

Minamisawa ; we already made up

Beka : well then make out

Minamisawa and Kurama : WHAT

Beka : you heard me .

Minamisawa : alright kisses Kurama

Kurama : ?

Beka : dare 9 : **Ichino and Aoyama sing 'love story' while Minamisawa and Kurama make up** , in this case make out

Aoyama : more singing i hate singing ( whines )

Ichino : but your good at it ( smiles )

Aoyama : th thanks ( blushes )

Beka ; okay start singing ( plays music )

Ichino and Aoyama : ( start singing )

**We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air**

**See the lights**  
**See the party, the ball gowns**  
**See you make your way through the crowd**  
**And say hello, little did I know**

**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles**  
**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet**  
**And I was crying on the staircase**  
**Begging you please don't go, and I said**

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**  
**I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run**  
**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**  
**It's a love story baby just say yes**

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you**  
**We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew**  
**So close your eyes**  
**Escape this town for a little while**

**Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter**  
**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet**  
**But you were everything to me**  
**I was begging you please don't go and I said**

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**  
**I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run**  
**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**  
**It's a love story baby just say yes**

Oh, oh,  
Oh, o

**Romeo save me, they're tryin to tell me how to feel**  
**This love is difficult, but it's real**  
**Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess**  
**It's a love story baby just say yes**

**Oh oh**

**I got tired of waiting**  
**Wondering if you were ever coming around**  
**My faith in you was fading**  
**When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said**

**Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone**  
**I keep waiting for you but you never come**  
**Is this in my head? I don't know what to think**  
**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said**

**Marry me Juliet**  
**You'll never have to be alone**  
**I love you and that's all I really know**  
**I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress**  
**It's a love story baby just say yes**

**Oh oh**  
**Cause we were both young when I first saw you...**

Hikaru : that was awesome

Shinsuke ; yeah

Ichino : thanks

Aoyama : yeah

Beka : okay since there were no dares for Tsurugi, Shindou and midget they will all sing a song each .

Chi ;_ more singing yay and Takuto-sama will sing and Kyousuke-kun and Shinsuke-cutie KYAAAAAAAAAAA _( faints )

Tsurugi : No way in hell im singing

Beka : ( smirks ) you do it or i will gave Tenma 10 kilograms of sugar you want that ?

Tsurugi : ( gulps ) fine whatever ,

Beka ; Tsurugi you will sing 'Dont Wake Me Up' Chris Brown ( plays music )

Tsurugi : whatever ( starts singing )

**Too much light in this window, don't wake me up,  
Only coffee no sugar, inside my cup,  
If I wake and your here still, give me a kiss,  
I was in your dreaming, about your lips**

**Don't wake me up up up up up up,**  
**Don't wake me up up up up up up,**  
**Don't wake me up up up up up up,**  
**Don't wake me up, don't wake me,**  
**Don't wake me up (no)**  
**Don't wake me up,**  
**Don't wake me up (yeah)**  
**Don't wake me up up up up up up,**  
**Don't wake me up, don't wake me**

**So much life in the city, you won't believe,**  
**Been awake for some days now, no time to sleep,**  
**If your heart is a pillow, this love's the bed,**  
**Tell me what is the music, inside my head,**

**Don't wake me up up up up up up,**  
**Don't wake me up up up up up up,**  
**Don't wake me up up up up up up,**  
**Don't wake me up, don't wake me,**  
**Don't wake me up**  
**Don't wake me up,**  
**Don't wake me up**  
**Don't wake me up up up up up up,**  
**Don't wake me up, don't wake me**

**I don't wanna fall fall fall fall asleep no,**  
**I don't wanna fall unless I'm falling for you,**  
**I don't wanna fall fall fall fall asleep no,**  
**I don't wanna fall unless I'm falling for you,**

**I don't wanna fall fall fall fall asleep no,**  
**I don't wanna fall unless I'm falling for you,**  
**I don't wanna fall fall fall fall asleep no,**  
**I don't wanna fall unless I'm falling for you **

Hikaru : ( claps ) that was great

Tsurugi ; whatever

Beka : now midget you will sing 'Las Ketchup'

Shinsuke : But why

Beka ; cause i said soooo hahahha

Shinsuke : ( poutes ) okay

Beka ; okay then ( plays music )

Shinsuke ; ( sings )

**friday night it's party time  
feeling ready looking fine,  
viene diego rumbeando,  
with the magic in his eyes  
checking every girl in sight,  
grooving like he does the mambo  
he's the man alli en la disco,  
playing sexy felling hotter,  
he's the king bailando el ritmo ragatanga,  
and the dj that he knows well,  
on the spot always around twelve,  
plays the mix that diego mezcla con la salsa,  
y la baila and he dances y la canta**

**aserejè ja de jè de jebe tu de jebere seibiunouva,**  
**majavi an de bugui an de buididipi,**  
**aserejè ja de jè de jebe tu de jebere seibiunouva,**  
**majavi an de bugui an de buididipi**

**many think its brujeria,**  
**how he comes and disappears,**  
**every move will hypnotize you,**  
**some will call it chuleria,**  
**others say that its the real,**  
**rastafari afrogitano**

**he's the man alli en la disco,**  
**playing sexy felling hotter,**  
**he's the king bailando el ritmo ragatanga,**  
**and the dj that he knows well,**  
**on the spot always around twelve,**  
**plays the mix that diego mezcla con la salsa,**  
**y la baila and he dances y la canta**

**aserejè ja de jè de jebe tu de jebere seibiunouva,**  
**majavi an de bugui an de buididipi,**  
**aserejè ja de jè de jebe tu de jebere seibiunouva,**  
**majavi an de bugui an de buididipi**

Shinsuke : waaa that was sooo embarassing

Beka : as a matter of a fact YEAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA

Shinsuke : you *sniff* mean *sniff*

Beka ; ( wipes tears away ) hahaha okay TAKUTO-SAMA will sing 'Everytime We Touch' by cascada

Shindou ; what ?

Beka : go on ( plays music )

Shindou : but...ugh ( starts singing )

**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive.**

**'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.**  
**And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly.**  
**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last,**  
**Need you by my side.**  
**'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.**  
**And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.**  
**Can't you hear my heart beat so...**  
**I can't let you go.**  
**Want you in my life.**

**Your arms are** **my castle, your heart is my sky.**  
**They wipe away tears that I cry.**  
**The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.**  
**You make me rise when I fall.**

**'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.**  
**And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly.**  
**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.**  
**Need you by my side.**  
**'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.**  
**And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.**  
**Can't you hear my heart beat so...**  
**I can't let you go.**  
**Want you in my life.**

**'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.**  
**And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly.**  
**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.**  
**Need you by my side.**

Beka ; that was great Kyaaaaaaaa ( faints )

Shindou : ( sweatdrops )

Chi : ( wakes up ) _see ya guys in next chapter bye_

* * *

ME:_ sooo what do you guys think Please Review_


	11. Rathers And Some Romance

ME: Hi guys my second chapter in one night its a present for not updating sorry internet broke (poutes )

Me: it doesnt have dares in it just never have i evers , rathers and some romance soooo enjoy

ME: ow and if there are any grammar mistakes please tell i was writing this really fast there might be some

Disclaimer : i dont own anything ( pouyes ) i want toooo thought

ME:Read and Review

* * *

**3:30 AM ( 6 hours till practise )**

Kirino : ( wakes up ) geez that was one wierd dream

Clara : What dream you still look like a neko.

Kirino ; what !

Beka : here it will chage you back .( hands him a glass with yellow substance in it )

Kirino : o...kay ( drinks it ) bleeeeee ( suddenly his ears and tail disapper ) YAY SHINDOU ( hugs Shindou ) im back to normal Taku-kun

Shindou ; doesnt matter how you look i will still love you the same .

Kirino : S Shindou ( hugs him tighter ) thanks

Shindou : welc-

Tenma : owwwww my head ( wakes up ) what happened here ?

Beka : you

Tenma : what ?

Beka ; never mind

Tenma : ( sweatdrops )

Chi : _okay listen up_

Boys : ...

Chi : _okay in this chapter there will be no dares ._

Boys : HURRAY

Chi : _But_

Boys : ...

Chi :_Instead we will play never have i ever and ratters and then dares will be back_

Boys : BOOOOOOOOOOOO

Beka : OH SHUT THE HELL UP!

Boys : ( gulps )...

Taiyou : how do you play ratter again ?

Beka : you dont know ?

Taiyou : naw sorry

Beka : okay listen up cause im only explaining once .

Boys :...

Beka : In would you ratter you get two choices and you have to pick one, for example would you ratter have sweets or pizza , and you have to choose one .

Taiyou : Thanks

Beka : Whatever orange-head

Taiyou : ( sweatdrops )

Chi : lets do never have i ever first then ratters from our friends .

Boys : whatever...

Beka : okay in never have i ever if you done what the person said you take a sip from a can of sting ˛

Boys : STING!?

Hayami : THAT STUFF AGAIN NO WAY THAT HAS ALCOHOL IN IT

Beka : And either you do it or kiss the fangirl that adores you

Hayami : ( sees Chi grinning at him like a maniac ) ...S..STING

Beka ; thats what i thought ...CLARA GET THE HECK UP

Clara : ZZZzz-WHAT !

Beka : we are starting

Clara ; Oh class ( yawns )

Beka : okay we will play until everyone has at least drank one can of sting, and if you already drank yours you will keep getting more cans until everyone drank their first one.

Kurama : What why ?

Beka : cause i said soo, plus i want to see how many people will get drunk

Kurama ; ?

Beka : okay Kurama whu dont you start ?

Kurama ; fine...er...never have i ever...oh been a seed

Tsurugi : Grrrr you did that on purpose you snake jezzer

Kurama : maybe vampire princess white

Tsurugi : snake venom queen

Kurama : Knight Wannabe

Tsurugi : fag

Kurama : bitch

Tsurugi : GAY

Kurama : PEDOFILE

Tsurugi : I COULD SAY THE SAME ABOUT YOU

Kurama : WHAT THE HELL NO WAY YOU YOU YOU...SISCON QUEER PEDOFILE

Tsurugi : ( gasp ) AM NOT

Kurama : ARE TOO

Tsurugi ; AM NOT YOU...YOU...YOU ...GAY LORD FLIRT PEDOFILE

Kuarama : ( GASP ) ...AM NOT YOU RAPER

Tsurugi : IM NOT BASTARD

Kurama : LIKE YOU DIDNT RAPE TENMA

Tsurugi : IT WAS A DARE

Kurama : STILL RAPER KING

Tsurugi : SHUT UP YOU "LOCK MYSELF IN A TOILET AND CRY " DUDE

Kurama : I DIDNT CRY YOU SISCON

Tsurugi : YOU MIGHT HAVE YOU FUCKING GAY LORD BASTARD

Kurama : WILL YOU ALREADY STOP TALIKNG ABOUT YOURSELF ITS ANNOYING

Tsurugi : I WAS TA- GRRRRRR YOUR DEAD MEAT YOU BAS-

Beka ; OKAY SHUT THE FUCK UP

Kurama ; fine

Beka ; JESUS JUST TAKE THE DAMN SIP TSURUGI

Tsurugi ; whatever ( takes a sip ) this tastes wierd

Beka ; DUH ITS STING STUPID KARIYA GO

Kariya : er...( smirks ) never have i ever had pink hair

Kirino : Kariya ! i was born with pink hair

Kariya ; hehehehe take your sip Kirino-_senpai_

Kirino : GRRRR ( really pissed off )

Shindou : Ranmaru dont mind him just take a sip for me okay ?

Kirino : ( all anger gone ) okay Shin-chan ( takes a sip ) blleee the yellow thing tastes better

Ichino : he changed his mood with just a few words

Aoyama : wow

Beka : Kirino-kun your turn

Kirino :er...hm...never...have...i ...ever...welll...smoked?

Boys : ... seroiusly...lame

Kirino : what i could`nt think of anything better.

Beka : ( takes a big sip ) AHH

Clara : ( takes a huge sip ) y-( burps ) um

Tenma : yous smoked ?

Clara : just once and only one each it was a dare . **( authers note : ****just saying i never smoked got this idea off my 2 friends who once tried one each because they were dared )**

Tenma : oh

Beka : Clara your turn

Clara : hm...oh never have i ever kissed Kurama ...ehheheh

Minamisawa : er...( takes a sip ) blee ..Dart is better

Kurama : Yeah

Beka : your turn Minamisawa

Minamisawa: oh...hm...well ...never have i ever won Holy Road

Boys : WHAT !

Hikaru : But thats basically everyone in here exept you , Taiyou-kun, Yuuich-kun and the fangirls

Minamisawa : yep now take your sips

Everyone exept M,T,Y and fangirls : ( takes a sip each )

Ichino : this really is discusting

Aoyama : yeah

Hayami : bleee

Kariya : i hate this , this sting and yous ( points to fangirls )

Beka : whatever your turn Orange-head

Taiyou : okay...hm...

Beka : okay now we will have rather from **Star **

Taiyou : yes im saved

Boys ; we are safe

Beka : no your not now all of you drink all of your sthing NOW

Boys :( gulp and drink their cans )

Hayami : heheheheh ( faints )

Shinsuke ; im a pikatchuu ( faints )

Hikaru : my uncle...was...bad ? ( faints )

Kurama : ( burps ) excuse me

Minamisawa ; wow they are bad with sting .

Beka :Okay rather one : **Tenma would you rather stay with Tsurugi forever or have soccer banned forever ?**

Tenma : er ( blushes ) stay ..with ...Kyousuke-kun...forever

Tsurugi ; heh ( smirks )

Beka ; okay rather two **: Tsurugi would you rather save Tenma from dying and miss your chance to cure your brother or let Tenma die and cure your brother ?**

Tsurugi : im gonna murder you star grrrrr

Tenma : Tsurugi its just a rather .( smiles )

Yuuichi : yeah Kyousuke-kun just answer ( smiles )

Tsurugi : o okay well save Tenma

Beka ; wasnt that hard was it rather three : **Shindou would you ratter marry Kirino and get disowned by your parets or would you agree to an arranged marriage with someone and not get disowned by your parets **

Shindou : the answer is obvious ( looks at Kirino and smiles ) Kirino or no one else , id rather get disowned by my parets then leave him.

Kirino : S Shindou ( tears up and starts sniffing )

Shindou :( kisses him )

Kirino : ( breaks kiss ) i love you Takuto

Shindou : I love you too Ranmaru

Beka : KYAAAAAAAA ( faints )

Chi : _see yous in next chappie_

* * *

_ME: sooo review please _

_ME ; bye bye_


	12. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE :**

Hello everyone i would like to inform you of a few things

1. I also will be stoping my updates for 3 to 4 weeks because i have summer exams and i need to study

2. IMPORTANT: i will be editing this story and chaging the script format to proper normal format also i will be fixing the grammar and spelling mistakes

3. PLEASE if you read this please PM me saying **i saw the note **because in a few hours i will chage the rating and i need to know if yous saw the note

4. Chapters rewritten: **Chapter 1,2,3**

Thanks for listening bye bye


End file.
